Blissfully Oblivious
by Melodious Authoress
Summary: What's a redhead to do when he's in love with his best friend, but the kid doesn't even seem to notice? Switches POV's througout.
1. Just Because of Ice Cream!

**ROXAS**

Ever had a craving for something, have your hopes set up real high, only to have them dashed to bits when you realize you can't have it?

Yea, so have I.

As a matter of fact, too many times. Like right now for instance. I just wanted to get a simple ice cream bar after work like always, but looks like I can't have that at all. Wanna know why? Well that's an easy one.

The ice cream parlor was out of my favorite flavor! I really had my mouth set for some sea salt ice cream too! I let out a frustrated…um…'sound' (To tell you the truth, I don't even know what kinda sound it was) as I stalked back to my Camry. Hey, Camry's are nice cars, and fuel efficient, seeing as gas stations wanted you to offer your soul along with your first born for a gallon of gas. But back to my dilemma, I need some ice cream!

A few of my co-workers and friends often say I'm addicted to the light blue delectable sugary/salty treat from heaven. And I say rubbish! I just really really _really_ like it is all. I, Roxas L. Gainsborough, hereby state that I am not addicted to ice cream! Besides, Olette can't talk, the way she shovels cinnamon rolls into her face. I warn her about being reincarnated as a giant cinnamon roll, and she said that would do her just fine. And Pence, boy the world knows he has no room to talk, seeing as he eats everything under the yellow sun! And don't get me _started_ on Hayner. That guy eats like he hasn't had anything for months! Gosh, but I love them to bits. Even _if_ Olette is my boss, and driving me insane is her idea of fun.

So anyways, I putted my way to the super mart so I could by a knock off version of Sea salt ice cream. Pence then took it upon himself to call me while I waited in one of those lines where women could have their babies, and said babies would graduate from college, and still be no where near the front.

"Hello?" I snapped into the phone. Hey, this is what happens when I don't get my ice cream after a long day's work of serving donuts and nearly scalding my self with searing hot coffee.

"Geeze, what's crawled up your pants?"

"What, besides the fact that I hafta wait in one of _the_ longest lines in Super Mart for some ice cream that's prolly gonna melt by the time I get home _and _I just got off work? So that mean's I'm tired and still wearing that stupid visor and shirt!"

"Okay okay, don't be mad at me! At least 'Lette let you leave on time! She made me and Hay make fresh turnovers before we left and you know how horrible Hayner is with the turnovers." Pence said through the phone.

I could faintly hear Hayner yelling in the background. Oh _FINALLY_ the line decides to move! Only five more people in front of me. Oh god why did lard ass up there have to go and buy _so many_ packs of beef?! God I'm gonna be here forever. And all for some ice cream! Which is probably melted by now.

"Yea, guess I should be grateful huh? Well when I get outta this time wasting place, guess we could like do the movie thing we had planned for a while. Unless workaholic 'Lette wants to stay at the Café."

Pence let out a light laugh. "Do you want us to meet you up at the Mart?"

"Nah. I'll be outta here soon. Just meet at my house in like..." I glanced at my watch, then at the people in front of me. "Um twenty minutes."

"Alrighty then. See ya Rox." I waited for the click before sliding my phone in my pocket then frowned down at the box of once frozen ice cream that was now leaking sky blue drops onto the floor. Gosh, couldn't get much worse than my ice cream melted right?

"Why if it isn't Roxy!" Shit. Maybe it could get worse.

"What is it Axel?" I said, turning to face the only other best friend I have. "I'm really not in the mood for your crap so just get on with it." Yea he's my best friend, but he's still a pain in the ass. So damn obnoxious and smart ass! God, don't even get me started on his fashion sense!

"What's the matter with you Blondie?" He said, sliding in line next to me. What a cheater.

"Well let's see, I'm standing here on my feet after just getting off of work, where I was standing, holding a melting box of ice cream. What do you thing is the matter with me?" I snapped.

"Aww, drugie's mad because he can't get his ice cream fix." Axel said, grinning like an ass. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with this guy. I mean, he's almost exact opposite of me! He's about a good foot or two taller than me, crazy ass red hair, and _face_ tatoos, god know's that hurt like a bitch.

"But don't worry! Axel shall save the melting ice cream for you Roxy!" He declared, using that pet name he _knew_ I hated. He's lucky I was already tired.

"Well hurry up and get me another box!" I said, shoving the current soggy box into his hands. He saluted, leaving his shopping cart with me, oh joy, and ran off to the freezer isle. I couldn't help but crack a smile at his antics, and that soon turned to a chuckle. Oh, that's why I was friends with his looney ass. He always made me laugh. I won't be laughing for long though, if he doesn't get his ass back here with my ice cream soon.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Why if it isn't Roxas being a sea salt addict like always. Just as a head's up, this fic will be switching POV's so don't rant and rave at me about confusing you! Because I will then lock myself in my hidey hole. Now be a dear and leave a review! **

**Yours, **

**Melodious Authoress **


	2. Frienship with Benefits

AXEL

**AXEL**

Have you ever wanted something so bad, I mean _really _bad, and then you can't have it so you go home and throw a fit then sulk and watch TV and your roommate yells at you about being a whinny bitch and man up? But what does Demyx know about manning up? He'd no sooner run from a fight that to blink. I remember once in high school we were about to get in this fight with some guy, and Demyx high tailed it outta there screaming "Run! Run away!" So he can't tell me to man up.

Oh, about the thing I want. Well you see, it's not really a thing I want. More like a someone. Tell me, is it wrong to want you best friend? Cuz if it is, I don't wanna be right. I mean I can't help it! Roxy is so adorable what with the blond hair and blue eyes. And that face! Gah! And It's so funny when I piss Roxy off. That glare he gives me is so adorable! It looks like he's pouting. It makes me wanna squeal! Oh, I forgot to tell you Roxy is a boy huh? Well, Roxas is a guy! And everyone under the sun knows I'm crazy about him. Well, everyone but him. Gosh Roxas is so dense sometimes. Even his cousin knows, and Sora's an airhead!

Speaking of airheads, Demyx took it upon him self to jump on me and yell nonsense in my ear while I was trying to enjoy TV.

"What!? For the Bazillionth time **what**?!" I yelled and shoved him off. Why did I pick Demyx of all people to room with? Oh, wait I remember now, cause he helps pay rent on time.

"You don't hafta be so mean! I was just trying to tell you we need milk! And we're outta cereal and the bread is starting to get moldy and I need some more fish flakes for Swimmy and Shimmer and we're outta syrup and I ate the last yogurt and my sister wants me to get her some-"

"Dem, why didn't you just say that we needed to go to the store?" I said. Sometimes his spasticisity surprises me.

"I was trying to! But you yelled at me before I could say anymore." Demyx huffed while picking himself up off the floor. Like a child, that Demyx.

"Well, what was the point in telling me? You got two arms and legs that aren't broken. Go get that junk yourself."

"But I don't wanna wait in those long lines! Besides you're faster than I am."

So he's gonna send me?!

"What makes you think I wanna wait in line? What's goin on in that head a yours?"

"Axeeelllll! Pleeeease? Please please please please please?"

"No! and stop that whining. You're driving me crazy." God he's so annoying when he does that.

"You might see someone you know!" Demyx said in his 'I-know-something-you-don't-know!' sing-song tone. I narrowed my eyes at him, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"What are you hiding?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth.

"Nooothing!"

I stood and put my hands on my hips.

"You a lie. Demyx, don't make me force it outta you."

"I know nothing!" He said, still trying to sound innocent. That part's true at least.

"Okay, that's it!" I tackled him, which was not an easy feat. I'm not weak, it's just Demyx's fat head is heavy as hell! Well that and I'm kinda on the skinny side, which is perfectly healthy!

"Spill." I commanded, poking a finger at his chest. He clamped his mouth shut and glared at me.

"Don't make me get the clippers. You know I will." Indeed he knew I would.

"Alright fine. So like, I was leaving Sundae's after getting some Sea salt ice cream right? And it was the last of it too. So after I ate it, I thought of Roxas, cause you know the kid is like in love with the stuff."

"But what does that gotta do with anything?"

"If you let me finish you'll see!" He snapped. Geeze talk about pissy. "So you know he's probably getting off of work in about five minutes. And you know, he gets a bar of ice cream like everyday after work, but since Sundae's is out of it, he won't be getting any from there. So where's the only other place you can sea salt ice cream?"

I got off of Demyx and glared at him.

"Set this up didn't you?"

"Wha-I- No! How was I supposed to know? It just happened! And I dunno why you're getting mad." He said then got up and crossed his arms and smirked. "It's not like you don't wanna see him."

Dammit. I hate it when he's right and that stupid smirk! Gah! Makes me wanna kill him.

"Fine. Write down that crap you want me to get." I said. He nodded, his hair swaying with the motion. What kinda hair style was that anyway? A mullet? Mohawk? Mollet? Mullhawk? Yea let's go with Mullhawk.

"Don't take too long molesting Roxas. I want yogurt!" He said after handing me his list, then shoved me out the door.

"You get on my nerves Demyx."

"You love me anyways!" He said before closing the door in my face. So now after a short drive, I'm at Super Mart. Man, Super Mart has like _everything_ in here! I mean you could start World Wart III just by going to Super Mart! I you could get a twelve pack of C4s! Erm… not that I would know…

Anyways! I squinted at Demyx's chicken scratch as I pushed what I thought was the world's brokenest shopping cart around. After I got all his crap, I decided to pick up a couple other foodstuffs so we could actually survive. I mean TV dinners are great and all but you tend to get tired of them after two weeks. Dem bought like… a month's supply since he can't cook to save his life. The poor kid can barely make toast. After I grabbed a box of cookies, it was time to go, because I could see the lines getting longer from back here, and it was only two o' clock!

While I was searching for a reasonable line to stand in, I spotted a familiar head of perfect blond hair. So I sneaked up with my spectacular assassin skills. Well, that's what Dem calls me. An assassin cause he never hears me 'creeping around the place'.

"Why if it isn't Roxy!" I said, making him cringe. Ha ha he hates it when I call him Roxy. So I make sure to do it on a daily basis. Annoying Roxas is way too easy and too much fun.

"What is it Axel? I'm really not in the mood for your crap so just get on with it."

Ooh, someone is a little testy today.

"What's the matter with you Blondie?" I used another name he hates. His reactions never get old! I slid in line next to him, seeing as he only had a few people ahead of him. God, he musta been here for hours for that. I never understand why this place has the slowest lines in the universe.

"Well let's see, I'm standing here on my feet after just getting off of work, where I was standing, holding a melting box of ice cream. What do you thing is the matter with me?"

Roxas snapped at me. Well it's not my fault Demyx decided to be a greedy swine and buy the last of the ice cream now is it? Gosh, Roxas was like a dope head or somethin. He goes homicidal when he can't get some _ice cream_.

"Aww drugie's mad cuz he can't get his ice cream fix." I said, and I couldn't help but grin at the look he gave me. He just gets more adorable every second! It should be illegal to be cute even when pissed! Okay **now** he looks more pissed then cute, and it was starting to scare me. And that's something. Cause it takes a lot to scare me. I mean I got my _face_ tattooed, which hurt like a mother fucker when I first got em. I nearly bawled my eyes out when I got home. Anyway back to Roxas.

"But don't worry! Axel shall save the melting ice cream for you Roxy!"

I said, trying to sound heroic like, like Superman or something, and pointed towards the ice cream freezers. He frowned when I said 'Roxy' and I just wanted to hug him. Which wouldn't weird him out too much seeing as he's my best friend and stuff.

Roxas shoved the soggy ice cream box at me. "Well hurry up and get me another box!" Geeze he coulda said please. I saluted him and then pushed my cart up next to him then ran off like I had something in my pants, causing him to laugh. I knew that'd get him to laugh. Good thing I left that hideous shopping cart with him. I mean he'd look weird standing in line with nothing in his hands right? And not only that, I wasn't about to push that ugly tan thing with a broken wheel back there with me.

So I swapped the ice cream, making sure it was the right flavor. He'd probably have a fit if I came back with the wrong thing. So I sprinted back, and he was second to next. The lady in front of him seems to like beef…_a lot._

"Here ya go Roxy!" I said, handing him the box. He grunted and took it. More like snatched.

"Hey now that's not nice! After all I went through to get it, you snatch? You wound me Roxy."

I said, putting a hand over my heart, causing him to snort and roll his eyes. Did I mention they're blue? Not like normal blue eyes. They were _blue_ blue. Like… Neon blue dipped in extra glowy neon paint or something…

"Yea whatever."

"Don't take your anger out on me young man."

"Yes mother."

I grinned and pulled on his ear, making him curse, so I yanked harder…wow that didn't sound too clean.

"Such language Roxas! Haven't I taught you better than that!"

"Let go of my ear dammit!" He hissed and slapped my hand away." And young man? Please you're only a year and a half older than me."

"A year and seven months actually." I sniffed, folding my arms.

"Psh I was off one month." Roxas hates to be wrong and it's so funny when he is. "So is there a reason why you decided to pester me here today?" He said, setting his ice cream on the conveyor belt. I shrugged.

"Demyx forced me to get groceries and just happened to see my best friend. Is that illegal? Have I committed a crime that I must be punished for? Who's gonna punish me? Is it gonna be you?" I said, leaning down so I'd be eye level with him. Gosh Roxas is so short.

"Cause I'd rather it be you than anyone else. Punish me Roxy! I've been a very bad Axel!" I whispered. I just wanted to crack a smile. He turned pink, an expression close to rage mixed with embarrassment crossed his face, and he shoved me away.

"You're a weirdo you know that? You're lucky you're my friend cuz I would have beat the shit outta you." He said, jabbing a finger in my chest.

I laughed and leaned against my shopping cart. Sometimes I make myself so clear with this kid, and he still can't get it. How'd he ever make it through school?

"I like to think of it as friendship with benefits!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Don't ya just love friendships with benefits! XD Be nice and click the review button! You don't have to but it sure would be great if you did!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress **


	3. Almost Found Out

**AXEL**

Roxas obviously thought I meant something else cuz he gave me a good fist to the gut. Geeze for a little guy Roxy sure is strong.

"Calm down I didn't even mean it like that! You just took it that way! Your subconscious probably wants…" He shot me a withering glare that said 'shut your trap Axel before I shut it for you.' So I just shut my trap.

The cashier who wore too much makeup and always tried to grab some part of me told Roxas his price and stole a glance at me. Yuck, I really hate her. She has THE worst accent I've ever heard! It was always 'payper or plastic darlin' this or 'you shore come tu my liyne a lot shuga' that. She makes me wanna pull my hair out by the roots!

"So guess I'll see you later Axel."

"Aw leaving so soon Roxas? Say, what are you doin later?" I asked, blatantly ignoring Merryll or whatever her name was as I put my stuff on the conveyor belt.

"Oh you won't be coming over any time soon. My aunt is still sore about the kitchen." Roxas said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Hey! It's wasn't that bad!" Roxas' aunt was such a neat freak. And their kitchen wasn't even trashed! I only left out the root beer and some tin foil!

"What? She's _still_ mad at that? It was two weeks ago!" Roxas shrugged.

"You know how she is when it comes to her kitchen. If you're feeling brave enough you can stop by. I was just gonna watch some movies with my friends."

"That'll be fifty-five munny darlin'."

"What?! Oh, Dem's gonna get it." I grumbled as I pulled out some munny. I shoved it in her hand and put my bags in that ugly old cart.

"Your Friends? You mean Tubby, Works a lot, and Smart ass?" I said, seriously not remembering their names.

"Their names aren't _that_ hard to remember! Pence, Olette, and Hayner! What's that you always say? Commit it to memory?"

"Roxas, I haven't said that since grade school. Now it's got it memo-"

"Alright I get it! I have to go now, because I do not want my ice cream to melt again. Just gimmie a call if you're gonna come. Better hope my aunt is still at work." He said before walking away. Huh well would you look at that. Roxy's gettin a nice ass. Gah bad Axel bad! I slapped my self as I walked out of the store. After I got home I put the groceries away, with no help from lazy ass Dem, who just sat on his ass downloading music. One of these days, Dem. One of these days. So now I'm gonna head to Roxy's place.

"See ya Dem Dems!" I called out as I headed towards the door. He just grunted and waved my announcement away.

"Well!" I huffed before slamming the door.

**ROXAS**

After I left Super Mart and getting in my car, I tore into that ice cream! Gosh, how I've missed it! I know it's only been like, an hour but I was suffering serious sea salt withdrawal. So after I ate about two I drove home. I opened the door and was mauled to the ground by my dog. Can you imagine getting tackled by a German Shepherd?

"Pep, you see me every day!" I scolded her as I shoved her off of me. After I actually got in the house I was then mauled by my cousin. I loved Sora very much, but after about two days of living with him and his spasticness was enough to make me wanna strangle him. See, I live with my aunt because my mom's kinda sick and my dad… died on duty.

"Sora! Must you do this every day!" wow, amazing how I sounded like I was talking to Pepper.

"I know but you took forever to get home and I was alone with Pep all day!" He wailed, still not letting go of me. Kid clung to you like a leech! So after prying him off of me, I put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer and changed out of that stupid shirt that constantly smelled like coffee. How that is, I will never know. I checked my phone for any text messages from the guys, but there wasn't any so I just went downstairs.

"Hey Sor, where's Aunt Aerith?" I said, flopping on the couch. Sora scratched his wild hair in thought for a moment. How does he keep it that way? It's like I dunno, chocolate or something. It's just really brown and sometimes I wonder if he was born with his hair styled like that. He's had hair like that ever since I met him. And that was at age four!

"Oh! Mom said she had some late clients."

"She's gonna work herself to death. Reminds me of Olette really." I said then stretched. I must say, that was the best stretch I've had in a while. The doorbell rang, and Pepper jumped up and began barking her head off. "Shush up you!" I scolded her. God her bark was loud!

"Sora could you get that? I'm tired as hell right now."

"That's just an excuse." He said as he got up, Pepper tagging behind him. I stuck my tounge out at him, and he returned the favor.

"Hey Pence! Hey Olette!" Sora said happily, letting me know that at least those two made it.

"Rox, Pence and Olette are here!" Sora exclaimed as he came bounding back into the living room, followed by Olette and Pence.

"Hey guys. Where's Hayner?" I said, giving a small wave.

"He's on his way. He complained about me working him too hard." Olette said, waving her hand dismissively before she sat in the easy chair and Pepper jumped up on her. Pence sat on the sofa next to me.

"So whatchya been up to since I talked to ya last Rox?"

"Got home not too long ago. Ran into Axel too." I said then scratched my head.

Pence got a look on his face that said 'I-know-something-you-don't!

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said, trying to be innocent. Pssh I could see through that immediately. I was about to stress it further but yelling outside got our attentions.

"That sounds a lot like Hayner." Sora commented. I sighed and went to open the door. And there was Hayner and Axel screaming themselves hoarse. I never know why they get into random screaming matches.

"You guys are gonna make the neighbors call the cops on us!" I yelled, shutting them both up.

"He started it." Axel pouted. Oooh, real mature Axel. Real mature.

"Just shut up and get in the house." I said retreating to the sofa. "Hey Axel. Hey Hayner." Olette and Sora said. Hayner 'hmphed' in response and tried to push his way past Pepper. As if he really could. She jumped anyone that came in the house and wouldn't give up until you showered her with petting. She was too sweet for her own good.

"Can't hold your own against a dog Blondie?" Axel said, sliding through the door.

"Stow it Twiggy." Hayner spat, finally pushing my dog off of him.

"Yes ma'am! So Roxy what're we gonna be watching?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Sora pick… wait never mind. Pence you pick something." Having Sora pick a movie was gonna make us all brain dead. He has some unnatural obsession with Disney movies. And I swear if I see The Little Mermaid _one_ more time I'm going to go insane.

"How about something scary?" Pence said, squatting in front of our DVD rack, and looks like he forgot to wear a belt today. Why do I say that? Well maybe because his ass crack is showing!

"I think we see that already." Axel said loudly, sitting in between me and Sora. I snorted, trying not to laugh, but failed miserably. Sora and Hayner burst out laughing. Even Olette let out a giggle.

"Oh ha ha Axel." Pence said, yanking the tail of his shirt down. "Um… how about… Exorcism of Emily Ro-"

"Oh **hell** no! Don't you put that in that in the DVD player!" I said, waving my hands around. I _hate_ that movie! I only got through half of it and never wanted to even look at the case.

"Aw whatsamatta Roxy? You scared?" Axel said and gave me a poke in the side. Hell yes I'm scared!

"No, I just don't like that movie."

"So you're scared. Put it on Pence. I wanna hear Roxy squeal." Axel I hate you.

**AXEL**

This is too rich! Roxas is scared of a movie! And to make it better, he's gonna squeal like a little girl the whole time! And that means I get to comfort him! Which means I get to touch him!

"I'm going to my room. I don't wanna see this movie." Roxas said, making to get up. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down on the couch.

"No you aren't. What kind of host are you if you leave us all alone down here?" Roxas hmphed and crossed his arms. Aw, he's trying to be all macho. Well that crumbled as soon as the movie started.

We weren't even halfway into the movie and Roxas was nearly molded to my side. The movie isn't _that_ scary, but I'm glad they think so! I looked over at Sora. The poor kid looked like he was about to piss his pants any minute. Roxas' other friend, Olette I think her name is, was hugging a pillow for dear life while Pence was nearly under the couch. And Hayner… That look on his face was hilarious! I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. I mean I'd look crazy… well crazier, if I burst out laughing while Emily was spazin out on the screen. I don't see why they're all scared. Wasn't it Pence who decided to make the room pitch black? A little while later Hayner declared that we needed to change the movie. Ha ha scary little girl.

"What for? It's not even that scary." I said, folding my hands behind my head. "Speak for yourself." Roxas grumbled.

"What are you talking about, not scary!? Do you not see that crazy mess?!" Sora cried.

"Sora, you can't even take a PG-13 movie so hush."

"You don't want to change the movie because you're happy as pie with Rox-"

Hayner started to say but was cut off. The front door burst open and every one of us screamed like little bitches and Sora actually ran to his room. Roxas' dog was barking her head off. But I was grateful for the distraction because Smart Ass McLoudmouth was about to spill the beans! And Almost being found out is not fun. Roxy so didn't need to know right now, seeing as he was using my shirt as an eye shield. He'd just spaz out or try to kick my ass or something…

"Axel Aso, what are you doing in my house!?" Shit.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hayner and his big mouth. **

**Say, how am I doing so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it rushed? Please review. It helps the world go round don't ya know!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	4. Pillow Wars

**ROXAS**

My aunt decided to burst in the house while we were watching the scariest movie in existence, and we all screamed our heads off, Pep barking hers off. Sora literally ran away to the back of the house.

"Axel Aso, what are you doing in my house!?" She yelled, looking like she was about to commit murder.

"H-heeeeeeeey Mrs. G! What's up?" Axel said nervously. Aunt Aerith was really nice but it sure wasn't showing right now. It's rare for her to get mad, but when she was it's not pretty.

"Don't you what's up me! What are you doing in my house?!"

"You can't still be mad at me about-"

"Yes I'm still infuriated! You left that kitchen a mess!" She said, flinging her hands in the air then pushed Pepper off of her. Pep was like a Sora, in dog form. Honestly!

"But I said I was sorry! I really didn't mean to! Please forgive me! I like coming over here! I beg you down on my knees! Don't ban me from you home for life!" Axel pleaded, literally down on his knees, reminding me of Sora when he had wanted some new game. Looking at Axel, all I can think is 'Talk about a drama queen'. Aunt Aerith's expression softened a bit. She's a sucker for begging, which Sora happened to be the best at. And that made him a spoiled little git.

"Alright. You can stay, but only if you clean up your messes from now on." She said, then smiled. "Hey Roxy. Hello Olette, Pence, Hayner. Good to see you three again" Sometimes I wonder if my aunt is bipolar.

"Hey, how come you don't yell at her to not call you Roxy?" Axel said crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Because she's family you airhead."

Speaking of airheads, Sora decided to reappear, and crushed Aunt Aerith in a hug.

"Hi mom! How was work?"

"Hi Sora! It was okay. I think I made a breakthrough with Kadaj today."

She's a psychiatrist by the way. Kadaj is one of her crackpot clients. He nearly killed his younger brother, Riku, who Sora totally has the hots for but he'll never admit it out loud. How do I know he has the hots for the guy? Well let's say I skimmed his dream journal. Man, the stuff he dreamed about was scary. Riku sticking his tounge _where?!_ I was shocked at first but hey, if he wants to swing in reverse, who am I to stop him?

"That's great mom! So he's not a complete Basketcase anymore?" Aunt Aerith slapped Sora's head. "That's rude Sora!"

"Sorry mom. So how's Riku doing after all that crazy stuff?" Sora said. He obviously was trying to be nonchalant about it, but that was failing horribly. And we could all see it.

"He's doing quite well actually. I'm going to go take a nap. You and your friends try not to be too loud Roxas. And make sure Axel doesn't demolish my kitchen again."

Were my aunt's parting words before she disappeared up the steps, Pepper following. Axel grumbled and crossed his arms, pouting like a child. Sometimes I think he's a five year old stuck in a nineteen-year-old's body.

"So what movie are we gonna watch now?" Pence said, already putting that demon DVD away.

"Anything that isn't Disney or piss your pants scary. I can tolerate scream you head off scary."

**AXEL**

"Are you sure little man? I mean you nearly died in the first half of Exorcism. Who's to say you won't go on a screaming spree on the next movie? Poor lil Roxy's scared of movies!" I joked, giving Roxas a poke. He looked at me like he was gonna bite my ear off or something. This kid has major mood issues.

"Axel, would you so kindly stuff your face hole before I do it for you? I'm sure this pillow will work quite nicely." Roxas said then held up a throw pillow. "Hum… I wouldn't mind Roxy stuffing anything of mine." I thought… Oh…wait… I think I just said that out loud. Shit, that was supposed to stay in my head! Roxas dropped his jaw and turned as red as ketchup while, Smart Ass guffawed like, well, an ass. Tubby and Sora snickered and Workaholic just smiled.

"The fuck?! Where'd _that _come from!?" Roxas said finally. I shrugged, probably a shade darker than my hair. "You know how I talk off the top of my head sometimes. Dem's rubbing off on me." Roxas slapped me in the face with the pillow he was holding.

"Nasty weirdo!" I grabbed the other throw pillow and gave him a good whack to the side of his head, mussing up his hair. "Roxas you little shit!"

"Oh!" he gasped, clearly offended. "OH!" He stood and swung the pillow at my face again. I ducked and started to beat him over the head with my pillow.

"Stop it! You're gonna give me brain damage!" Roxas yelped while trying to shield his head.

"You mean more than you already have?" I retorted

"Hey Axel!" Sora called out. I looked up in time to get whacked with Sora's Mickey Mouse… I guess that's a pillow… really what the hell was that? Why does he have a stuffed mouse head as a pillow?

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that little man." I said then chucked my weapon at him. What?

In a pillow skirmish, anything stuffed with polyester was a weapon.

"PILLOOOOWWW WAAAAAAAAR!" Roxas declared and slapped my face with his pillow _again _then dove behind the entertainment center. How'd the hell he fit back there?! Pence dove behind the sofa and Miss Works A lot jumped behind the easy chair. I took refuge behind the love seat, grabbing a few seat cushions for ammo on the way. So the only two still out in the open were Airhead Sora and Smart Ass.

"FOR SPARTAAAAAAAA!" I yelled (Isn't my war cry awesome?) then threw a pillow at Sora's head. A rouge cushion flew over my head, but I caught it and fired it at Smart Ass, nailing him right in the face. Roxas launched a pillow at me, the little git, but I dodged it and tried to get him, but he just disappeared behind the TV. That cheating little bastard! I'm getting that spot next time we battle!

**XxxxX**

"Alright, what's the score?" Roxas panted from behind his cheating hidey hole. How long have we all been at it? At least an hour, I'd say.

"Um… Olette: three. Tubby: one. Sora: four. Smart A- I mean Hayner: three. Me: ten and Roxy: eleven because he's a stinkin' cheater." I said, standing up and cracked my back, knees, neck, and elbows.

"I am not a cheater!" He shouted as he squeezed out from behind the TV.

"Right, and Sora's a genius."

"Hey! I resent that statement!" Sora yelled at me. I quirked an eyebrow. "Spell resent."

"Um.. R-E-Z-E-N-T"

"There is no cure for Sora's dumbitis. Let us pray for him." I said then bowed my head and clasped my hands together.

"Oh ha ha Axel. Very funny. Mock me all you want, but I've got the perfect blackmail on you." Sora said. Wait… I don't like that tone.

"What are you talkin about Shrimp?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. Doesn't he Pence?" Sora said turning to Tubby. I really gotta stop badmouthing them in my head… so that would be like badthinking them then… right?

"Oh yea! He's trying to play dumb." Oh wait… I know what they mean now! "He knows good and well." Hayner said. What is this, Gang up on Axel Day?

"Olette would you like to help Axel out? He doesn't seem to get the picture."

"Shut up!" I shouted. This was so not good. If they told Roxas, he'd probably go ape shit on me or something. you never know with this kid.

"Axel, what are they talking about?" Roxas said, looking at me quizzically. Dirty bastards! All of em!

"I have no idea!"

"Oh, guess I better refresh your memory. Say Roxas did you know that Axel-"

"Sora I swear on all that is violent and fiery if you say another word I will set your hair on fire while you sleep!" I growled at him. I have a slight infaturation with fire. deal with it. but Sora deserves to have fire set to him! Damn him and that smug look!

"Axel _really _likes-"

"My job!" I blurted out. Well I had to think of something. And I just so happened to actually like my job. I work at a BBQ place. I get to scream orders at the top of my lungs and when customers piss me off, I give them my special sauce. I calls it spit! I'm evil, I know.

"Gee, that's great Ax." Roxas said, clearly expecting something more important.

"No, that's not it." Sora said. "Axel really loves yo-"

"Well would ya look at that! I need to go check up on Dems! Make sure he hasn't flooded the apartment or blown up the toaster! It's been fun guys! See ya later and all that crap!" I blurted quickly then left that house as fast as humanly possible. One of these days Sora. One of these days.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Heylos again! Well Sora's quite the ass today now isn't he? Ha that pillow war happened last week at a friend's house, and I hid behind the TV. ****The**** perfect fort for Pillow wars! Unless you're too big to fit back there of course.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! Review please and thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	5. A Scavenger Hunt?

**ROXAS**

"So what movie are we gonna watch now?" Pence said, already putting that demon DVD away.

"Anything that isn't Disney or piss your pants scary. I can tolerate scream you head off scary." Yea right. I wasn't in the mood for any kind of scary.

"Are you sure little man? I mean you nearly died in the first half of Exorcism. Who's to say you won't go on a screaming spree on the next movie? Poor lil Roxy's scared of movies!" Axel teased me then poked my side, which I allow no one to do because that's a rather sensitive spot. Let's leave it at that. I glared at him and grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch.

"Axel will you so kindly stuff your face hole before I do it for you? I'm sure this pillow will work quite nicely. He grinned then said something I wouldn't think of hearing from my best friend.

"Hum… I wouldn't mind Roxy stuffing anything of mine." What the?! I gaped at Axel like a fish out of water, my face hotter than the sidewalk in July. Hayner Sora and Pence laughed. Traitors.

"The fuck?!" I finally managed to say. "Where'd _that_ come from!?" Honestly! What kind of friend says that!? Axel blushed darker than his hair, if that's even possible. His hair is unnaturally red. But oddly enough it's natural. And he made sure to prove it to us. God, I never wanna relive that day ever again. Getting flashed by your best friend. Oh the horror of it all!

"You know how I talk off the top of my head sometimes. Dem's rubbing off on me." Yea right. Blame your roommate for everything. I took the pillow I was holding and hit Axel in the face with it.

"Nasty Weirdo!" I yelled at him, because that's what he is, a nasty weirdo. He says some of the weirdest things I've ever heard.

"Roxas you little shit!" He whacked me on the side of my head with the other pillow. Little shit?! That bastard!

"Oh!" So he wants to call me a little shit does he? "OH!" I stood up and swung at Axel's head, but he ducked then stood over me, more like towered, and commenced to beating me upside the head with the other pillow. Shit, he's giving me a headache!

"Stop it! You're gonna give me brain damage!" I yelled, trying to shield my poor abused head.

"You mean more that you already have?" Me? Have brain damage already? Yea right.

"Hey Axel!" Sora called then threw his ratty old Mickey Mouse pillow at Axel's face. Thank you Sora!

"Oh you shouldn't have done that little man." Axel said then threw his own pillow at Sora. What is it with him and calling us Little man? Sora glared at him, and I knew where this was going.

"PILLOOOW WAAAAAAAAR!" I cried then hit Axel one more time before jumping behind the entertainment center. Axel's war cry had me cracking up. "FOR SPARTAAAAAAA!"

And that triggered a Pillow Battle that lasted for at least an hour.

"Okay… What's the score?" I said, breathing extremely hard.

"Um…Olette: three. Tubby: one. Sora: four. Smart A- I mean Hayner: three. Me: ten and Roxy: eleven because he's a stinkin' cheater." Axel said from behind the love seat.

"I am not a cheater!" I shouted at him while I tried to unwedge myself from behind the entertainment center. He's just mad because I had the better fort.

"Right and Sora's a genius." Axel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" I resent that statement!" Sora yelled at him.

"Spell resent."

Sora scrunched his face up in concentration. "Um… R-E-Z-E-N-T." My poor dumbbell cousin.

There is no cure for Sora's dumbitis. Let us pray for him." Axel said then bowed his head and clasped his hands together.

"Oh ha ha Axel. Very funny. Mock me all you want, but I've got the perfect blackmail on you." Sora said. "What are you talkin about Shrimp?" Is it just me or is Axel a bit jumpy?

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. Doesn't he Pence?" Sora said turning to Pence. What the heck are they talking about?! I don't like being left out!

"Oh yea! He's trying to play dumb." Pence said, standing up behind the couch.

"He knows good and well." Hayner joined in. Didn't Sora just say that? Why are half of my friends and/or family members dunces?

"Olette would you like to help Axel out? He doesn't seem to get the picture."

"Shut up!" Axel shouted. Well whatever they're talking about sure has him in a panic. He glanced over at me then back at Sora.

"Axel, what are they talking about?" I asked him. "I have no idea!" Axel exclaimed, holding up his hands.

"Oh, guess I better refresh your memory." Sora said then turned to me with his big goofy grin. "Say Roxas, did you know that Axel-"

"Sora I swear on all that is violent and fiery if you say another word I will set your hair on fire while you sleep!" Axel growled, jabbing a finger in Sora's direction. Sora just ignored him.

"Axel _really_ likes-"

"My job!" Axel shouted over Sora. Dammit was that all? "Gee, that's great Ax." What a waste of time!

"No that's not it!" Sora exclaimed. There's more? "Axel really loves yo-"

"Well would ya look at that! I need to go check up on Dems! Make sure he hasn't flooded the apartment or blown up the toaster! It's been fun guys! See ya later and all that crap!" Axel blurted out then all but ran out of the house.

"What was that all about?" I asked Sora, who was currently pouting.

"I'm not spozed to tell you. It's up to Axel."

"Then why even go through all that you just did?" I huffed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I was just teasing. I wasn't really gonna tell you! That would be out of place of me. It's a really big secret though. If you really wanna know, why not just ask Axel yourself? Although I doubt he would tell you after all of this… but he might. You never know. It's up to him if he wants to tell you or not." Yea, that makes sense…wait…Sora actually making sense? My Hyper bouncy cousin Sora? Did I stumble into a parallel universe?

"Who are you and what have you done with my airhead cousin Sora?" I said.

"Roooxaaas! I'm right heeeeere!" Yup. That's still Sora.

"Alright then. Do you guys mind helping clean up this mess?" I said, gesturing at the totally trashed living room.

**AXEL**

After I got home, the first thing I noticed was that Demyx wasn't watching some cracked up show about a talking sponge that lived in a pineapple. Why he loved that show, I shall never know. The second thing I noticed was that it was quiet.

"Dem? Are you here?" A loud crash came from his room, followed by a yowl. Well at least I know he's home. I went to his door and knocked. The only reason I knocked is because I don't wanna walk in on him stark naked again. The horrors of that day still have me scarred.

"Dem are you okay in there?" I asked after hearing more yowling and another crash.

"NO! Ah Yea I'm fine! Just don't come in! OUCH!" Dem said.

"But you just said no!"

"I'm fine, really!" Okay, something weird is going on. But living with Dem, something weird is bound to happen. So I so tried to open his door, but it was locked. Well, I know how to fix locked doors. I kicked that bitch down. There was Demyx, ass in the air, hand under the bed.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" I asked, eyebrows threatening to disappear into my hair.

"Shut up. The fish food rolled under the bed." He snapped at me. As for the yowling… I'm just guessing he was in pain from hitting the floor or something.

"Right. You won't believe what happened at Roxy's house!" I said sitting on Dem's bed.

"You finally confessed your burning love and you two had passionate sex?" I gave him a kick to the ass.

"No, Sora and Roxas' friends tried to confess my love!"

"Well he's gonna have to find out sooner or later."

"Gee some help you are."

"You know you could always tell him yourself." Demyx said finally retrieving his fish food. He sat on his heels, blinking at me.

"And how do you suppose I do that? Just walk up to him and say 'Hi Roxy! I've loved you forever so please go out with me!'? What, are you trying to get me killed?"

"Well… I remember this guy who liked my sister set up a scavenger hunt for her. You know, clues at the next location and stuff?"

"Demyx you idiot! That has to be…" I sat and thought about it. "The greatest plan ever! You're the best roommate/ other best friend I could ask for!" I said then hugged him.

"Yea yea I know."

**ROXAS**

"Thanks for helping clean up guys." I said, flopping on the now fixed up couch.

"No problem Rox. After all we made the mess." Olette said, giving me a smile. "Oh, I forgot we have work tomorrow. Roxas don't be late."

"Oleeeette! Tomorrow's Friday!" Hayner whined then started kicking his feet. How old are we now? Eighteen? Well sixteen including Sora. And he's acting like a five year old!

"So what? Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to give you a break every time you throw a fit. Now let's go. You too Pence! Roxas you better be there on time too!"

"Yes boss." I drawled, rolling my eyes.

"See you tomorrow Roxas. Bye Sora." Hayner gave us the look that screamed 'HELP ME!' What did he want me to do? I wasn't gonna lose my job over him!

"Bye guys."

After Hayner Pence and Olette left, I rounded back on Sora. "Sora what was that stuff with Axel about?"

Sora crossed his arms and suck his lips into his mouth and shook his head, his brown spikes waving like crazy. What a jerk.

"Fine I'll ask him myself." I huffed and pulled out my phone and called Axel. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Axel."

"Roxy! Just the person I wanted to hear from!" Axel blasted through the phone. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? You mean before or after Master let's me off the job?" I said. Master was 'Lette's other nickname. She's worse than a slave driver I tell you!

"Hahaahahahahaha! Master, that's funny! So you'll be working tomorrow huh… well no worries! I'll come see you on your break or something! How's that sound Roxy boy?" Dammit all! I hate that pet name too!

"Don't call me that! And I'll see. But I called you because I have a question to ask you."

"Okay then."

"What was with you today? Why didn't you want-"

"AH! You'll find out all in due time Roxy! All in due time!"

"But!"

"No buts!"

"Fine. What are you coming to see me for? Is it something important?"

"Hum… not really. Say Roxy? Do you like scavenger hunts?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yay! Aren't scavenger hunts the best? Hum… wonder how Axel's gonna pull his little idea off? We shall soon see! Next chapter: Clue Number One!**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	6. Clue Number I!

**ROXAS**

"That'll be seven fifty sir." Why I ever let Olette talk me into working here, I'll never know. The guy handed me his munny and I shoved his coffee at him.

"Roxas, what have I told you about being rude to our customers?" Speak of the devil.

"I wasn't being rude. I just gave him the stupid coffee." I said while filling another order for some odd looking woman. Olette huffed and went back to doing whatever she was doing. The odd lady paid for her cappuccino and I laid my head on the counter. I'm _so_ sleepy! I hate Friday mornings because everyone and their mamma decide to come get coffee and a free donut! Although it's like… eleven o clock. I'm not a morning person okay?

"Well now, I don't think that you're supposed to be napping on the job." Said a voice from somewhere above my head. I sat up and was about to give the guy a few choice words but stopped when I saw that it was just Axel, grinning like usual.

"I don't go on break for another two minutes." I said tiredly, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Well go on break early. What's two minutes gonna hurt?" Axel said then leaned on the counter. A few people behind him began getting inpatient.

"Axel, I've got customers. Can you just wait a minute?"

"I guess I can. But I wasn't planning to stay. I just decided I'd bring you some lunch is all." He held up a Burger Hut bag. My stomach gave a loud grumble and I knew skipping breakfast wasn't a good thing to do. Axel may be annoying at times but he sure is a damn good friend. I would have been scarfing down bagels and some hot chocolate for lunch.

"Thanks. You didn't get cheese on it did you? You know"

"You hate cheese on your burgers. Yes I know. I've been your friend for how long now?" Axel rolled his eyes. I glanced at the clock. Well looks like it's break time.

"Well I can go on break now. Wanna join me?" I said stepping from behind the counter, ignoring the angry customers. Olette came up front to fuss at me but I pointed at the clock on the wall.

"It's break time so you can't yell at me." She huffed again then went to my register. Axel laughed at this little scene.

"I'd love to stay, but I've got some stuff to take care of. But I'll see ya later Roxy!" And with that, he left. I went and clocked out for break and sat down with Hayner and Pence to enjoy my burger.

"Where'd you get that from?" Hayner said around his customary donut lunch.

"Axel brought it for me." I said before taking a bite.

"Aww how sweet! Got your boyfriend bringin you lunch!" I gave Pence a good kick to the knee.

"Stuff it Barney. Axel is my F-R-I-E-N-D. Get it? FRIEND! Besides I didn't ask him to get it. He just did." I was about to take another bite of my burger but Hayner decided to open his mouth.

"Dense as ever. Roxas sometimes I wonder if you're really as smart as you claim to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Anyways, how's the journey to find yourself going?" I scowled at Hayner. Ever since we had this truth or dare thing about our own sexuality, I had said I wasn't sure, Pence and Hayner had hounded me about it. That was years ago and they still haven't let it die!

"I'm still not sure. Now drop the subject." I snapped then took another bite of my burger, but instead of biting into beef, I bit into paper. Paper? What the hell? I looked down and sure enough, there was a corner of paper peeking at me from between the buns. I pulled out and it turned out to be a piece of paper folded into a small square.

"What the hell is that?" Hayner asked as I unfolded it.

"No idea. It was in my sandwich."

"That's not very sanitary." Pence mumbled.

"It's a note… from Axel?" Why the heck would he put it in my food? Anyways on to the note.

_Hey there Roxy! _

_I bet you're probably flippin out over biting into paper. What I wouldn't do to see the look on your face! Anyway on to business! So you say you want to know what that whole fiasco was about at your place huh? Well I'm not gonna just up and tell you! Nope, sure not. You've gotta work for it mister! That's when the scavenger hunt comes into play! Here's your first clue: Sea Salt ice cream is what caused it. Hope you committed it to memory like I told you._

_Lets see if you can figure it out! _

_Axel out!_

"What the hell does 'sea salt ice cream is what caused it' mean?" Hayner said from beside my head, successfully scaring the shit outta me.

"What the! What are you doing right there? How'd you even… why are you even reading this! It's mine." I said, shoving Hayner away.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Pence said from across the table.

"I'll look into this after work."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yay the first clue! What do you think it means? Let's see if you can guess! Although I think it's pretty obvious, even for a dense person like Rox. XD Next chapter: Clue Number Two! I'm open for suggestions for the clues by the way.**

**Random fact: I was writing this while the people across the street were shooting off the most pretty and distracting fireworks and one of the bottle rockets just so happened to blow up the power lines right outside my house… and the power on the entire block went out. I screamed bloody murder because the entire chapter was lost! -sob- But it's all good now! **

**Random fact two: I stopped in the middle of rewriting this and went to youtube to look up the hyenas from Lion King saying MUFASA MUFASA MUFASA! Lol I don't even remember how I thought of that XD**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	7. Clue Number II!

**ROXAS**

Finally three o' clock rolled around and I was free from work. After leaving the café, I pulled out Axel's note.

"Sea salt ice cream is what caused it? Vague as ever."

I muttered. I really don't feel like wracking my brain for whatever Axel means, so I'll think about it over some ice cream. Sundae's here I come. Is it bad that I'm on a first name basis with everyone who works at Sundae's? I don't think so. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by Yuffie, the only person more hyper than Sora.

"Hiya Roxas!" She chirped. If it wasn't for the counter in between us I would have been glomped to the ground.

"Hey Yuffie. How's it goin?"

"All good. All good. What about you? How is Sora?" She replied already reaching for the sea salt ice cream. I licked my lips before answering.

"Fine. How's Yuna?" Yuffie snorted and handed me my ice cream. She had an odd hatred of her cousin. I don't know why. Well, maybe the fact that her cousin was her boss contributes to it…

"You mean Princess Bitchy? As bossy as ever. Thankfully she called in sick today."

"It's not nice to talk about your co-workers you know." I said then licked the ice cream bar. I pulled out some munny and handed it to her.

"Keep the change. See you tomorrow Yuffie."

"Oh Roxas before I forget, this is for you. Your friend left it for you." Yuffie handed me a small square which turned out to be paper.

"Which friend?" I asked as I unfolded the little square paper.

"The hot redhead guy with the pretty emerald eyes and that sexy voice, oooh and that sexy smile. What's his name…? Axel?"

"I may vomit. I didn't need to hear that about my best friend! Did you forget that I'm right here!?" I cried. On to the note.

_Hi again Roxy boy!_

_Well looks like you found out the first clue! Good for you Roxy! Good for you! But it was waaaay too easy for you seeing as you come here every single day. I bet you're chowin' down on some ice cream right now, you little piggy. If you keep it up, you'll be to fat to fit through the door! Anyways, the clue was rather important if you think about it. I mean sea salt ice cream really is what caused it. Caused what you ask? Caused our friendship duh! This is where we first met! Even though it was like…. Ten years ago, I still remember! I ran into you and made you drop your ice cream and you gave me an earful! I thought you were gonna talk a hole in my head! And then I said 'hey I think you're pretty neat. You're my new best friend. I'm Axel, Got it memorized? What's your name? Roxas? That's a cool name. So Roxas, this is our new best friend spot so commit it to your memory.' But I digress… onward to the next clue!_

_You can see me from a distance, so you should never be late._

_Now get your little ass in gear and get that next clue!_

_Axel out!_

_P.S (For Post sexyness of course XD ) NO GETTING HELP FROM ANYONE!_

"What does it say? What's it for?" Yuffie said trying to lean over the counter to get a look at the note.

"Nothing important. And its for this stupid scavenger hunt Axel has me on…Say Yuffie… do you understand this riddle? You can see me from a distance, so you should never be late?"

I asked as I put the paper in my back pocket. Axel's note said no getting help from anyone, but how could he possibly know if I did or not? Yuffie scratched her head.

"Gee, I'd like to help you out Rox, but Axel told me not to help you after you read the note. Right after he snapped at me about asking what was in the note."

Axel, that rat bastard! Crap I didn't think that he thought of me thinking to ask Yuffie for help with thinking of the solution to riddle because I didn't want to think…. Wait I think I just confused myself…

"So I'm on my own. Thanks for the ice cream Yuffie."

"So where are you going now?"

"To figure out this stupid riddle."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**So there ya have it! The second clue! Next chapter: Clue Number Three! **

**I have the set number of eight clues… but the number may change as Roxy finds them.**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	8. Clue Number III!

**ROXAS**

You can see me from a distance so you should never be late…

I ran the clue through my brain a million times as I made my way home. Why was Axel being so darn vague with these stupid clues? If I see him before the day is out, I'll strangle him! After I got home I was bum rushed by Sora, like always.

"It's nice to see you too Sora. Now could you please let go of me?" I said, trying to push my koala bear cousin off of me. He released his death grip on me and bounced over to the couch.

"Where is Pep?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't wiggling around everywhere.

"She's in her bed. I don't think she is feeling too well." Sora replied, not bothering to look away from the TV. I pulled off that stupid café visor and went to the laundry room to check on Pepper. She was curled up in her doggie bed. She looked up and blinked at me blearily, waging her tail weakly.

"Hey Pep. What's the matter?" I said, crouching down to pet her head. She gave my hand a small lick and lay her head back down. I ran my fingers across her nose, which was dryer than a saltine cracker.

"Poor thing. You're sick." I muttered. Pepper gave a small whimper before heaving all over my left shoe. Great. Dog puke on my shoe.

"SORA! COME HERE! AND BRING A TOWEL WITH YOU!" I hollered, hoping that Sora had heard me.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Was his reply.

"LAUNDRY ROOM!"

Sora appeared a few moments later and handed me a towel. I set to work on cleaning my shoes.

"Speeew! What happened?" Sora asked, the wrinkled his nose. "It looks like beef stew is all over your shoes."

"Well I guess Pep had beef stew. She hurled all over me. Go call Aunt Aerith and tell her that Pepper is sick. Her nose is dry and everything."

I commanded then stood and threw the towel in the washing machine. Sora nodded and bounced away. How the heck does he have so much energy? I took my shoes off and left them in the laundry room then went to my own room to change clothes. I was just putting on a clean shirt when Sora appeared in my doorway.

"Mom said to give Pepper a bunch of water."

"Could you do it for me?"

"But she's not my dog!"

"She's our dog you dummy. Meaning aunt Aerith bought her for both of us." I said finally getting the shirt over my head.

"Oh, I forgot that."

"I know you did."

Sora stuck his tounge out at me before going back downstairs. I sat on my bed and reread Axel's clue. I wracked my brain for what the heck he could possibly mean before giving up and threw the paper, watching it flutter to the ground. I scowled and looked out my window as the clock tower chimed five o' clock. Huh… I didn't think it was five already. Geeze when did it start getting late so early? Wait… late….

"OH!" The riddle clicked in my head and I jumped up to put on a pair of shoes. I grabbed my phone and keys then jumped down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Sora said, emerging from the hallway that led to the laundry room.

"Clock Tower. I'll be back." I said over my shoulder before closing the door behind me. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." I muttered as I ran to the clock tower. I slowed down once I got to the steps, mainly because I was out of breath. Maybe running here wasn't a good idea. But I sure wasn't gonna drive. It was too close to drive! Once I got to the top I found a piece of paper tacked to the wall. Axel is such a weirdo. Here of all places!

Anyway, I snatched the paper off the wall and unfolded it.

_Roxy!_

_You found the third clue! Kudos! How long did it take you to figure it out? An hour? Two hours? A whole day? Well that doesn't matter. At least you found it right? Bet you are wondering why I picked the clock tower. Well to tell you the truth… I don't even know why, lol. Enough of my ramblings. Next clue time! _

_Coffee and donuts._

_Even a dense person like you can figure that one out Roxy. See ya!_

_Axel out!_

Oh hell no. I don't like this scavenger hunt anymore. He wanted me to go back there?!

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yay the third clue! Gah I dunno what the first half of this chapter was about. I just got to thinking about my doggies and somehow that got put in here. I'm running out of ideas here. I've got like one good one left and after that this prolly gonna take a nosedive.**

**Anyway Next chapter :Clue Number Four!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	9. Clue Number IV!

**ROXAS**

I pulled out my phone and called the last 'A' contact while stomping down the steps of the tower.

"Yo, Axel be speaking."

"If you think I'm going back there after just getting off you must be on drugs!" I yelled into the phone. **(AN: Technically, he got off two hours ago. Looks like Roxas can't tell time. XD)**

"What ever are you talking about Roxas?" Axel replied, trying to sound innocent.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What's the friggin point of this friggin scavenger hunt for a friggin answer that you can tell me without sending me out on a friggin goose chase!?" I snapped. I was screaming my head off at Axel, pissed beyond the legal limit of being pissed, and what does he do?

He laughs. HE FREAKING LAUGHS!

"What's so funny? You must _enjoy_ putting me through torture!"

"hahahaha, no it's just I could imagine the look on your face right now. Why are you so mad? I was just trying to have a little fun Roxy."

"You think running me all around town is funny?!"

"No, of course not! If I had known you were gonna go hulk on me I wouldn't have done this. I'm sorry Roxy. I'll just tell you face to face if you want. I really didn't mean for you to get mad." Axel said, sounding rather pitiful and truly sorry. Damn conscience decided to kick in at that moment and was going to town in my head. I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose.

"No, I should apologize. I over reacted and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll still do your little scavenger game thingy. Do you think you could just be a little clearer with your clues? Each one gives me a migraine!"

"Aww, you're no fun!"

"Axel."

"Okay fine." I could imagine him pouting right now. "I have to hang up now because I'm going to be tempted to blab the clues to you."

"It would be a whole lot easier on me if you did." I said. I rounded a corner and was back on my block.

"But that isn't how it's supposed to go!" Axel whined.

"whatever." I was getting bored with this conversation. "Hang up then. I need to talk to Sora anyway."

"Mood swing much? I shall see you later Roxy!" Axel said. I could hear his roommate, Demyx, yelling in the background "Ohmigosh! Tell Roxas I said HI! HIIII ROXAS! DO YOU REMEMBER-"

"Yes Dem he remembers you! Now stop yelling in my gawddamn ear before you make me go deaf!" Axel snapped before hanging up.

I laughed then let myself in the house, nearly expecting to be mauled by Sora. I peeked an eye open when I didn't hear his squealing. Instead he was sitting on the couch absorbed in some show.

"Sor-"

"Shhhh! Brad is about to tell Jenny that he was cheating on her with her sister Jennifer but Brad doesn't know that Jenny was sleeping with Spike the whole time!"

"Wha?"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright geeze!" I said before going back out the front door. I was just trying to tell him I was going back to the café but that show had him preoccupied. It's not my fault if someone breaks in cuz he wasn't paying attention. Before I even got to the mailbox, he was calling me.

"Yes Sora?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"NO! Wait… what for?"

"Mom asked me to bring her something."

"She could have just asked me to do it."

"She was but since you weren't here she asked me."

"Fine. Here I come." I hung up and turned right back around. He's lucky I decided to walk. Sora opened the door before I could even touch the doorknob. I unhooked my car keys from my house key and other keys I've had forever and handed them to Sora.

"If you crash my car you pay for it." I warned him before he nearly exploded off the porch. Maybe that's why Aunt Aerith wouldn't get him a car of his own. I shook my head and walked to City Café.

**(AN: I just realized that I hadn't named where Roxas worked. So I was like… what could it be without it being corny? And then I went to City Café for some cake and tada! It popped in my head after I got home.)**

Pence and Hayner were already gone and Marluxia, who had the weirdest hair style besides Axel's, was here instead. Marluxia was pretty nice to me and was funny but sometimes I wonder about him. He's nice to only me and Olette, but that's cuz she's a girl. Like he'll be mean as hell to Axel or Sora when ever they come up here, then be sweet as syrup to me. Alarms in my head say stay a good five feet from Marluxia.

"Hi there Roxy! Didn't you get off the clock a few hours ago?" He said when he saw me going behind the counter.

"Hey Mar. Yea, but I'm here on other business. Olette's in the back right?"

He nodded and waved his hand for me to go back there. "She's in there doing manager things."

When I got to the back Olette was shuffling papers of some sort.

"Hi Olette."

"Oh, hi Roxas. What are you doing back here?"

"Um… did Axel leave anything for me with you?" Olette shook her head.

"No, but I saw him talking to Marly shortly after you got off though."

"Kay. Thanks. See you later."

So I went back up front and confronted Marluxia.

"Hey Marly uh I mean Marluxia? Did Axel leave something for me with you?" He looked down at me and sniffed. (I'm not short. Everyone else is just too tall.)

"Yea, hold on a minute." He said then dug around in his pocket. He handed me a crumpled square of paper.

"Thanks." I said then scooted away from his gaze.

"No problem Roxas. See you later."

"Yea heh heh. Later."

Once I got outside I opened up the paper.

_Hiya Roxas!_

_Guess what time it is? It's time for clue number four!! Here ya go:_

_What's your favorite place to be and read?_

_Good luck Rox!_

_Axel out!_

Now that is a clue I could tolerate.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yay! The Fourth clue! Okays I'm trying , I really am! I couldn't resist putting Marly in here. XD I just love Marly even though he was a bitch to beat! I didn't mean for him to be so creepy but he just ended up coming out that way. hhehe okay raise your hand if you just thought of something naughty! -raises hand- hahaha cookies for anyone who recognized that line.**

**And am I the only one who imagines Marly sounding like James? XD okay enough of my rambling.**

**Next Chapter: Clue Number Five!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	10. Clue Number V!

**ROXAS**

I slipped the clue in my pocket and jogged down the street and around a corner to my favorite bookstore. When I'm not at work wasting half of my life, I'm here wasting the other half. I absolutely _love_ to read. I always sit in a corner somewhere in here and read. I would stay here forever if they didn't kick me out all the time. I went straight to the back of the store where all the good books were and began looking for my favorite book. Just as I spotted it I bumped into one of the employees.

I started to apologize but stopped when I recognized who it was. "Oh, hey Zexion. I didn't know you were working today."

"Hello Roxas. How have you been?" He said quietly. Zexion isn't a man of many words. He usually only speaks when spoken to, and sometimes in the back of my head I wonder if he's like… emo or something.

He's got his hair flipped in his face all the time. I like Zexion pretty good though. He's the smartest friend I have, no offense to Olette. He's not all wild and loud like everyone else, and we actually have normal conversations when he does talk. Not only that, he always tends to appear from somewhere with a good book for me. And what's more, when he's the last one in the store he lets me stay until he leaves! Guess people who have the same passion for reading can sympathize with each other.

Zexion's a little on the short side, like me. And I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not short. Everyone else is just too tall, and I just so happen to drink a lot of coffee so there.

I rather like Zexion's hair though, because it's not as stand outish like everyone else I'm friends with. "I've been good. What about you?" I responded before pulling the book off the shelf.

"I've been well. Haven't you already read that?" He asked as he reorganized the shelf in front of him.

I nodded then let the book open to where something was stuck in it. I let out a small 'ah ha!' before pulling the folded up paper from the book.

"I was just looking for something. It was good to see you Zexion. I'll see you later."

"It was good seeing you as well Roxas. Until next time." Zexion gave a small wave then continued to stock his shelf. As I walked to the exit, I spotted a book that looked like it would be good. I went over and picked it up, and skimmed the first chapter. Huh… good first chapter. Just one more chapter couldn't hurt…

I ended up staying until closing time (10:30 PM!) and Zexion had to put me out. "I'm your friend Roxas, but you still have to leave. Why don't you just buy the book?" Zexion asked, pushing me towards the door.

"Are you mad? It's much better to just sit and read where you are instead of buying a book! You can't put it back when you buy it. That's why libraries have more business than a bookstore. You can always get more after you read the first ones you get." I explained before he pulled the book out of my hand and put it back in its place.

"I guess that makes sense. Although you can read a book over and over when you have ownership of it. I will see you tomorrow Roxas." Zexion said then pushed me out the door.

"How do you know if you'll see me tomorrow?"

"You always come here."

"Point taken. See you tomorrow then."

"Roxas?"

I turned back around. "Huh?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that paper you retrieved from that book about?"

Shit! I totally forgot about it! I wonder if I was supposed to find all these clues in one day… If I was, I'm totally screwed and Axel's probably epically pissed at me.

"Oh, I completely forgot all about it. It's a clue for this scavenger hunt Axel has me on. Lemme see what it says this time."

_Yay Roxas you found the clue! Yay yay yay! This one was too easy but since you nearly went insane, I had no choice but to give you baby stuff. Okay so here's another one. Gosh these easy clues make me wanna set fire to something! _

_What has four arms, four legs and one set of lips? Hahaha Meet me at my place to figure it out!_

_See ya later Roxy!_

_Axel out!_

"What kinda riddle is that?" I said, rather disgusted. Do I even _wanna_ know?

"What riddle?" Zexion asked. I handed him the paper. No way was I about to repeat that stupidity.

"That usually refers to two people kissing Roxas." Zexion said then handed me the paper.

"What?!"

"I said it usually refers to-"

"No no, I heard you. I'm just… why would he ask me that?" I scratched my head, seriously perplexed by that riddle.

"Roxas… I think Axel's trying…" Zexion started then turned pink. "Er, never mind. You should just go ask him yourself." Zexion said, waving me away.

"If he isn't mad at me for not coming sooner that is." I said then called Axel.

"Roxas! about time you called me! I thought you had fallen in a ditch or something! Are you sure you're okay?" Axel said.

"Sorry, I got held up at the bookstore. Do you still want me to come by?"

"Oh sure sure! Dem's not here so I'm good."

"All right then. Be there in a little bit." I hung up and turned to Zexion.

"So I'll be leaving now. See ya tomorrow." I waved then started back towards Axel's place. I knocked once and the door flew open. There stood Axel, beaming down at me.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hahaha! There you have it Clue numba five! Like I said, I had the set number of eight… but like I was getting giddy when I was thinking of how Axel would tell so I bumped it down to five… well six if you count the riddle up thar.**

**Next Chapter: These Are My Confessions!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress **


	11. These are My Confessions

**ROXAS**

"Hey there Roxy!" Axel exclaimed then yanked me into his apartment. "Don't just stand there! Come in!" He let me go once I was a good ten feet in. **(AN: Raise your hand if you just thought of something naughty heheheheheh!) **He nearly yanked my arm out of the socket!

"Did you have to dislocate my elbow?" I snapped then jerked my arm to pop said elbow.

"Sorry about that. So what took you so long at the bookstore?" Axel asked as he ambled over to his sofa and sat down. I followed his actions.

"Truthfully? I started reading." I answered sheepishly. Axel laughed.

"Geeze Roxy you're such a bookworm."

"Shut up. I am not."

"And I'm the Boogie Man."

"Look here you!" I started but he just cut me off. "Want something to drink?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Soda it is!" Axel shot up from the couch and strolled into the kitchen. When he came back he handed me a coke then sat back down with a coke of his own.

"Well?" I said then raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"Don't play dumb. Are you gonna answer that stupid riddle you left me or what?"

"What riddle? Maybe you should recite it to refresh my memory." Axel said then cracked a grin.

"I find nothing funny about this at all. Here. This riddle right here." I shoved the paper in his face. He gasped then looked at me with mock pain.

"Roxy you could have given my beautiful face a paper cut!" He fake sobbed.

"Oh boo hoo. Answer the damn riddle."

"What has four arms, four legs and one set of lips?"

"It would be nice if you told me already!" I snapped.

"Spiders!" Axel exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight. What. The. Fuck. What the fuck. Whathtefuck. SPIDERS?! He wanted me to go hunt down a spider for another clue? A nasty-creepy-crawly-makes-me-itch-just-hearing-about-it spider? **(AN: am I the only one who gets the heebies jeebies from those little bastards?)**

"Spiders? How is that a clue?"

"It's not. I was just trying to be funny."

"Spiders don't even _have_ lips. They have pedipalps." Axel stared at me like I had just sprouted a few extra heads.

"Why do you even _know_ that?" He asked after a long silence. "Because unlike you, I read and am actually smart." I replied.

"Ouch. You wound me so Roxy."

"So do you have another clue for me or something? If not, I need to get home to check on my dog. She's sick and I need to make sure Sora didn't blow anything up. He's home alone tonight because my aunt works at a different office farther away on Fridays."

"No, I don't have a clue… I have the answer to your question." Axel said then locked his gaze on the carpet.

"Okay finally! What is it?"

"Well… hmm how do I start…?"

"Now would be nice."

"Shush. I'm thinking….. Okay so you wanna know what that whole episode was about yea?"

"Yes. Get on with it."

"Well…. It was about who I like."

"Oh? Do I know them?"

"I guess you could say that…" Axel began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, reminding me of Sora.

"So who is she? Olette? Ohmigosh you like Olette!" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

"What?! No! And will you sit down?"

"Sorry… got carried away there." I said sheepishly then settled back on the couch.

"Well… it's not exactly a she…" Axel trailed off.

"So it's a guy? Okay go on."

"You know him really well."

"We covered that. Axel will you just spit it out! Who do you like?"

Axel looked up at me and his face was beet red. It was the apocalypse! The apocalypse I tell you! I've never seen Axel blush that much! Nuh-uh. NEVER. He was darker that his fucking HAIR! I didn't think that level of blushosity was possible!

"Roxas."

"What?"

"Roxas!"

"What! What is it?"

"God you don't get it do you?"

"Well maybe if you didn't go off babbling my name I would get it!"

Axel rolled his eyes then reached over and grabbed me by the arms, dragging me over to him.

"I'm sure even _this_ will get through your thick blond skull." He said. Then what does he do?

He kisses me.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Nyaaaa! I couldn't wait to get this out! It was kicking my brain's ass until I wrote it! Heh heh aren't I horrible for the cliffy? Hahahaha I know I am.**

**About that thing with the spidy bitey parts…. I remember that from biology. That was the worst lesson (besides dissections!) because I absolutely HATE spiders! I had to go to wikipedia to make sure I had it spelled right and I nearly overturned my monitor! They had friggin spider pics plastered EVERYWHERE! I HATE SPIDERS! Spidyman is an exception. Enough of my ramblings.**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Yours (who's still miffed about those blasted spiders, and I just spotted one on the wall –smush!-)**

**Melodious Authoress**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next Chapter: **

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress **


	12. Not Quite as Planned

**Hey hey, this picks up after Roxas called Axel the second time after leaving the bookstore. Onward!**

**AXEL**

After I hung up with Roxas, I called Demyx. "Hey Dem, do you think you could stay gone until like, twelve?"

"What for?"

"None of your damn business!" I snapped.

"I'll come straight home if you don't tell me."

"Alright fine! I need some alone time with Roxas okay? Happy now?" I could nearly hear the grin on Demyx's face.

"Why didn't you just say so? See you later then Axel." Dem chirped then hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and got op to go to the kitchen but a knock at the door stopped me. I jumped over to the door and yanked it open. "Hey there Roxy!" I said then grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him inside, closing the door behind us. "Did you have to dislocate my elbow?" He said then popped his elbow. Always such a smart ass.

"Sorry about that. So what took you so long at the bookstore?" I asked while sitting back on the couch.

"Truthfully?" Roxas said, sitting next to me. "I started reading." He said sheepishly. I laughed and shook my head.

"Geeze Roxy you're such a bookworm."

"Shut up. Am not."

"And I'm the Boogie Man."

"Look here you!" He snarled and jabbed a finger at me. Geeze temper temper Roxy. "Want something to drink?" I asked and Roxas crossed his arms. "Don't change the subject." Couldn't he have just said yes or no? Gosh.

"Soda it is!" I declared then went to the fridge. I discovered that Demyx drank my last sprite, and all that was left was coke. Damn Demyx! He better bring back some sprite. I grabbed two cokes and sat back down, handing one to Roxas.

"Well?" He said, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Well what?" I responded.

"Don't play dumb. Are you gonna answer that stupid riddle you left me or what?" He snapped. Sometimes I think Roxas has some odd form of male PMS. He's always so mean and bitchy! How can someone so little be so damn mean?

"What riddle? Maybe you should recite it to refresh my memory." I said then cracked a grin at the glare he gave me. Have I mentioned that it's fun to piss Roxas off?

"I find nothing about this funny at all. Here." He pulled my note out of his pocket and shoved it in my face. Quite forcefully I might add. "This riddle right here." Roxas removed his hand, but the paper stayed stuck to my face. I reached up and removed it then let out a gasp.

"Roxy, you could have given my beautiful face a paper cut!" I cried, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh boo hoo. Answer the damn riddle." How does this kid any friends!?

"What has four arms, four legs, and one set of lips?"

"It would be nice if you told me already!"

"Spiders!" I declared then clapped my hands together. That wasn't the real answer of course. But I couldn't just come out and say the real answer at this point in time.

"Spiders? How is that a clue?"

It wasn't. I was just trying to get your cute little ass over here so I can finally spill my guts to you.

"It wasn't. I was just trying to be funny." I sad, folding my hands behind my head.

"Spiders don't even _have_ lips. They have pedipalps." They have who what nows?

"Why do you even _know_ that?" I asked, confused like hell.

"Because unlike you I read and am actually smart." Roxas stated as a matter of factly. Ooh Roxy has jokes.

"Ouch. You wound my so Roxy." I sobbed, placing a hand over my heart. He rolled his eyes. If he keeps doing that, I bet they're gonna get stuck up there.

"Do you have another clue for me? If not, I need to get home and check on my dog. She's sick and I need to make sure Sora didn't blow anything up. He's home alone tonight because my aunt works at a different office farther away on Fridays." Roxas explained, glancing at his watch.

"No, I don't have a clue… I have the answer to your question." Roxas' face lit up, which is the most beautiful sight in the world, besides when he smiles. Which is hardly ever.

"Okay finally! What is it?" Crap… how do you tell someone that you've liked them for five plus years? "Well… hmm, how do I start?" I muttered.

"Now would be nice." Roxas said. Always the little smart ass, that Roxas. "Shush. I'm thinking… Okay so you wanna know what that whole episode was about yea?"

"Yes. Get on with it."

"Well… It was about who I like." I said quietly.

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Oh? Do I know them?"

"I guess you could say that…" I pulled at a string on my shirt.

"Who is she? Olette? Ohmigosh you like Olette!" Roxas shouted then jumped up, pointing at me. What the hell? Why would I like Olette?! She's so not my type.

"What?! No! And will you sit down?"

"Sorry… Got carried away there." Roxas said sheepishly.

"Well… It's not exactly a she…" I said, staring at the carpet in front of me.

"So it's a guy? Okay go on." Huh. I half expected him to fly off the handle about me liking guys.

"You know him really well." I said quietly.

"We covered that. Axel will you just spit it out! Who do you like?"

I looked up at Roxas, and took a deep breath. It's either now or never.

"Roxas." I said simply.

"What?"

Oh my gawd he didn't get it?

"Roxas!"

"What! What is it?"

"God you don't get it do you?" I asked, amazed that he still didn't figure it out. I mean I made it clear as day!

"Well maybe if you didn't go off babbling my name I would get it!" Roxas cried. What do I have to do to get it through his head that I'm in love with him!? Scream it at the top of my lungs!? Oh, I know! I grabbed him by the arms and dragged him over to me. "I'm sure even _this _will get through your think blond skull." I said and before he could say anything, I closed my eyes and kissed him.

"Mfff!"

I let Roxas go and watched him for his reaction. He stared at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, still staring at me. Now that I think about it, it wasn't the smartest plan I've had. But it did the trick.

"Y-you kissed me!" He said incredulously.

"That I did." I said.

"Axel, you just kissed me!" Roxas repeated.

"Yep."

"W-Why!?"

"You asked who I liked right? So I told you: Roxas. But you didn't get it. So I figured that kissin you was the only way to get it through your head." I said.

"You like… me?" Roxas sat back, eyes even wider, and is that a blush I see? "Um… o-okay…"

"Um… remember when I said spiders were the answer to the riddle?"

"Yea…?"

"Well that wasn't the answer."

"Then what was is?"

"Okay so since you told me spiders don't have lips, what else has four legs, four arms, and one set of lips?"

"Nothing that's real."

"Oh, no! How wrong you are! You and me baby!" I said, then immediately regretted it.

"I'm outta here." Roxas said then got up. I shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"No Roxy don't go! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I pleaded. He looked up at me.

"First you kiss me then you say something retarded like that! How do you expect me to react! Now let me go. I need to do some thinking." Roxas said then snatched his wrist away and left the apartment, leaving me standing there, looking stupid.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Axel, you are some kind of smart. Heh, Rox didn't take it as well as I had initially planned. Let's see what happens next eh? **

**Review please and thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	13. It's About Darn Time!

**ROXAS**

As I walked down the street back towards my house all I could think was Axel kissed me and told me he liked me and I yelled at him holy shit holy shit holy shit. What do I do know? My best friend freaking likes me! How do you deal with that?!

Once I got in the house I forgot all about Sora so I was unexpectedly mauled to the ground.

"Ouch gawddammit Sora where the hell'd you come from?!" I yelled as he helped me get up off the floor.

"Sorry Roxas. Wait… what's the matter with you? Why're you all red in the face?" Sora asked then poked my cheek. My hands flew up to my face, and I discovered that it was hot.

"Did something happen? Are you sick? Did you get hurt? OH MY GOD ROXAS HAS HAY FEVER!" Sora wailed. I slapped him upside the head.

"I don't have hay fever you dolt. Look, can I talk to you for a minute? It's rather important. It's about Axel…" I said, then looked away. Two things wrong with this picture. One: I shouldn't be ashamed cuz I didn't do anything and two: I'm resorting to SORA for help with emotional problems!

"Oh… Okay then." Sora vaulted over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions. I decided to take the normal way to the couch and sat next to him.

"So what's up?"

"Well… Um… Axel kinda… kissed me." I said, and I felt my face heat up, probably even more than it already was.

"HE WHAT?!" Sora shouted, his jaw threatening to fall off his head.

"Yea… He-"

Sora burst out laughing, officially confusing the hell out of me. Once his laugher died down he looked at me and grinned.

"It's about darn time! I didn't think he'd ever make a move." Sora said. I stood and jabbed Sora in the chest

"You knew!? You _knew _he liked me and you didn't _tell_ me!? What kind of family member are you!?" I hollered at him. He held his hands up to defend himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I told you it wasn't my place to tell you! Don't hurt me!" I sighed and sat back down, resting my head in my hands.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just confused. I mean my best friend since third grade told me he likes me more than friends! What am I supposed to do! Aaargh!" I let out a groan and slouched down on the couch.

"Well do you like Axel back? More than friends I mean?" Sora asked timidly.

"That's just it! I don't know if I should!"

"Are you scared of being gay?"

"Am I scared of— what kinda question is that?"

"Well I was just asking… Oh I know what you should do!"

"Oh really?" I said, not believing that an airhead like Sora could possibly come up with a good idea to help me.

"You should make a list! A list of things you like and don't like about Axel! Maybe then you can decide if you like him back!"

"What?"

"Yea you know! Write down what you like about Axel, then write down what you don't like about him. If there's more of what you do like than what you don't… um well you can like take it to the next level or whatever. Your decision." Sora shrugged then got up and went in the kitchen.

I sighed and went to my room and flopped on the bed.

"What I like about Axel…

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hee hee, I could prolly fill a whole page with what I like about Axel. Heh heh… Anywhoozles, I expected this chapter to come out longer… **

**Review Please and thank yous!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	14. I Think I Like You Back

**ROXAS**

"Roxas are you awake in there?" Someone banging on my door jolted me awake.

"Huh? I'm up I'm up." I said groggily. Sora opened my door. "Mom wants to know what you want to eat."

"Um… anything but liver or spinach."**(AN: Is Roxas insane!? Spinach is pretty okay. I just wouldn't recommend eating it everyday.)** I replied, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"HE SAID ANYTHING BUT LIVER OR SPINACH!" Sora hollered down the steps at the top of his lungs. Great now I have a partial headache.

"Did you have to yell?" I snapped then swung my legs off the bed.

"Yes. So did you write your list?"

"How long I been out? What time is it?" I said looking around for my clock. Why it always seems to disappear from my nightstand is beyond me.

"It's around one am."

"One?! Geeze I've been out for a good while."

Sora cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips. "Well?"

"Well what?" I said after a good stretch. "Don't play dumb! Answer my question."

"What question? Repeat it."

"I _said_ did you write your list?"

"Oh, no. I fell asleep. Now get out. I need to change clothes." I said then made to push Sora out, but him being a bit taller he just held me away with his arm. Curse me and my short self! Sora isn't even that tall and he can hold me away at arm's length! Maybe if I stop drinking all that coffee I'll grow?

"It's not like I haven't seen you in your birthday suit before." I slapped his hand away and shoved him out my doorway.

"OUT!" I hollered before slamming the door in his face.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH YOU JERK!" Sora yelled through my door.

"You'll live!" I yelled back. I swapped my jeans for some black shorts and changed to a plain T-shirt with black sleeves before going downstairs. Once I got to the living room my nose was assaulted by the smell of chicken, green onion and garlic. **(AN: I was cooking that and OMG it smells SOOO good!) **

I went in the kitchen, saying hello to my aunt, and opened the fridge for a bottle of water, but Aunt Aerith slapped my hand with the spatula she was wielding, getting bits of chicken and green onion on the back of my hand.

"Get outta there! Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." She said before turning back to the stove.

"I was just getting some water!" I whined but left the kitchen none the less.

"Someone call me when dinner's done." I called over my shoulder then went back to my room and sat down at my desk. I pulled a piece of paper out of my printer and grabbed a pen and got to work writing that list Sora was talking about. It turned out better than I would have guessed.

_What I like about Axel:_

_Funny_

_Interesting_

_Nice... sometimes_

_Considerate… sometimes_

_Good with words_

_Good friend_

_Hair_

_People person_

_Smile_

_Sexy __**XXXXX**__ He makes me laugh._

I had to scratch that last word out because it just came out of nowhere. The 'what I don't like' came out different that I expected as well.

_What I don't like about Axel:_

_Smart ass _

_Freakishly tall_

Huh… Looks like there's more of Axel I liked than I knew.

"ROXAS DINNER'S READY!" Sora shouted, bursting in my room, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Dammit Sora you scared the piss outta me!" I yelled then threw my pen at him. He ducked and it hit the wall out in the hallway.

"Whatchyadoin?" Sora said, then ran over and snatched my list off the desk.

"H-hey! Give me that back!" I shouted then dove after the paper. Sora jumped out of the way and continued to read that blasted list.

"Say Rox, what's that last part you scratched out say? Sexy what? You think he's just plain sexy? Hahahaha I've gotta tell him!"

"Sora you ass! Gimme that back!" I said then tackled him to the floor. He let the paper go while we were falling. I jumped up and snatched it up then gave Sora a good kick to the side.

"You suck for that! Now get the hell out!" I yelled at him. The joys of cousins. Sora shot me the kicked puppy look and I snarled at him. He yelped then scrambled away. I tucked the paper away in my wallet because I knew Sora wouldn't look there. He remembers what happened last time he did that. After that was taken care of I went downstairs for dinner.

Sora babbled on about some retarded show he saw today, and my aunt just nodded and smiled. How does she put up with him? I just ignored him, too engrossed in thoughts of what to do about a certain redhead.

"Roxas, don't you work Sundays?" Aunt Aerith asked me suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, no I have weekends and Tuesdays off." I said then shoved a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Ish really good Mum." Sora said, bits of his food flying everywhere.

"Sora how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Aunt Aerith scolded.

"Shorry." Sora apologized. After dinner I decided to talk to my aunt. I mean she's a psychologist, so she would know what I should do. She knows how the mind works and all that crap.

"Hey um… Aunt Aerith can I talk to you?" I asked while she was washing dishes.

"Of course." She smiled at me.

"Okay… It's kinda awkward…" I said then grabbed a plate and began scrubbing, because it calmed my nerves. Yes, I clean when nervous or upset. My mom does it. Her sister aka Aunt Aerith does it. I do it. Runs in the family.

"Well, try your best Roxas."

"Um… I went to Axel's today or… yesterday or whatever." Gimmie a break! I mean it's like two in the morning!

"Okay."

"And he um… he kissed me."

"He did what?!" Aunt Aerith exclaimed, nearly dropping the pan she had in her soapy hands.

"He told me he liked me. You know, more than friends?" I said quietly. Maybe I should hush. She looked kinda… scary right now.

"Wait wait, let me get this understood. Axel told you he liked you, then kissed you? Did he kiss you on the lips?"

"Well, yes but not in that order…"

"….. And what did you do?"

"I got weirded out, yelled at him then left."

"Do you… like Axel back?"

"Sora suggested I write a list to decide whether I did or not."

"And?"

"Um… there were more pros than cons. I think there were like, two cons."

"So, you like him back then…? What do you plan to do?" I shrugged then grabbed another plate, handing the one I cleaned to her so she could rinse and dry it.

"I thought maybe you could give me some advice…?" I said hopefully.

"Well… You know it's not good to harbor emotions. Could lead to something unhealthy. Return his feelings Roxas. I'm sure it will be better for both of you. Axel won't be confused and you won't go insane for harboring emotions. It's a win-win situation."

"And you're okay with it?" I asked, eyeing my aunt suspiciously.

"I'm happy if you're happy."

"You have no problem with homosexuality?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well… what if Sora came out and told you he was in love with Riku and wanted to shag him?"

"Then I'd hit Sora over the head with a frying pan to knock some sense into him and ban Riku from being within two hundred feet of Sora, then have Riku maimed." Aunt Aerith said with a serious expression on her face.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" I said in shock. She looked, then laughed.

"Just playing dear. I wouldn't go that extreme."

I laughed and we finished up with the dishes. I gave her a hug, thanked her and told her good night… or morning. I don't even know anymore! Once I got in the bed, I decided to call Axel. He's usually up at this time right? and I'd rather do this now and get it over with instead of waiting forever. He didn't pick up his phone, Demyx did.

"Uh Hey Roxas! How's it going?" He said, sounding kind of odd.

"Hello Demyx. Where's Axel?"

"He's um… indiscomposed right now."

"Indisposed?"

"Yea that word."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Um… nothing?"

"Nothing?"

"Yup nothing! As a matter of fact he's not here!" Demyx said. I heard a voice in the background. "Dem, who is that? I don't really feel like talking right now." It was Axel, sounding kind of depressed.

"So Axel's not there huh? I wanna talk to him. It's about earlier."

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea. He's kinda torn up right now."

"I'll keep calling until I talk to him." I threatened.

"Okay geeze pushy much?" Demyx snapped. "Axel here. Talk."

"I said I'm not in the mood to talk! Get the damn phone away from me."

"I'm sure you'll wanna talk to that person."

"Hello?" Axel sighed into the phone.

"Hey Ax." I started.

"Oh….Hey Roxas."

Not even a pet name this time. Guess he really is messed up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm perfectly A okay." He said. I could tell he was forcing that fake A okayness.

"No you're not I can tell."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then…."

"Is there some reason you called?" I need a reason to call now? Gosh.

"Yea… I do." I took a deep breath. It was either now or never. "I think I like you Axel. Ya know, like you back? Like in the same way you like me?"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hahaha cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Many prolly hate me for it right now. But oh well.Ya know, Aerith just seems like the kind of person to have no problems with the boy on boy thing. **

**Does anyone wanna guess the word Roxas crossed out? Hee hee. I cross my words out the same way, with a bazillon x's. Anywhoozles, **

**Review please and thank yous!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress.**


	15. He said he Likes me Back!

**AXEL**

After Roxas left, I laid on the couch and beat myself up until Demyx got back around 12:45.

"Demy is back!" He shouted, after nearly knocking the front door off the hinges. I grunted in reply.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Demyx said then came over and wacked me on the head. "Hey, where's Roxas?"

"Left."

"Oh really? So what happened during your 'alone time' huh? Did you sex him up?" Dem really doesn't know how to shut the hell up.

"No, I didn't sex him up jackass. I probably fucked up our friendship." I snapped then got up and went to my room, slamming the door. I belly flopped on my bed and let my face rest in my pillow. Demyx was soon knocking on my door.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled, but he came in anyway. Dammit, does he not know what the hell 'no' means?

"I said no cretin! Now get out!" I barked at him. Demyx shook his head then knocked the mountain of clothes off my chair and sat in it.

"What happened?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it." I huffed and turned my back on him.

"I won't go away until you talk."

"Yes you will. And I am not talking about it!" I can be as stubborn as Demyx. And that's saying something! Demyx is stubborn as a jackass.

"Fine. Since you won't talk about anything at all, I guess you won't yell at me to turn my BG's down." Dem said then stood and left. He's bluffing. He won't turn it on.

Music began blasting and Demyx slid in my room then began singing in his high pitched voice.

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, Im a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around, since I was-"

"Alright dammit, _ALRIGHT_! Turn it off!" I shouted before clapping my hands over my ears. Demyx grinned then ran away and the horrible music was hushed abruptly, and Demyx came back and sat back in the chair he cleared.

"Ready to talk?" He said happily. I grunted but started talking none the less.

"When Roxas got here we were all normal and-"

"Axel, I don't need to know all of it! Just the highlights."

"Long story short, I kissed him and he freaked out. And now he's epically pissed and probably doesn't even wanna be friends." I said then let out a sigh.

"That doesn't sound Roxas like… Are you sure you aren't jumping to conclusions?"

"No I'm not fucking sure!" I snapped, causing Demyx to flinch. "Sorry Dem. I'm just so pissed at myself for not thinking things through before doing it! Aaaargh why'd I kiss him?! I'm so stupid stupid stupid!"

"You're not stupid." Demyx stated.

"Yes I am! I just jumped in and kissed him! Then I said something stupid!" I cried then clenched my hair in my fists.

"I'm sure if you just talk to him he-"

"It's not that easy Dem! I know you're trying to help, but please, don't."

"Why can't I?" Demyx pouted.

"Because-" My phone started ringing from the living room. I just looked at Dem and rolled over, my back to him. I didn't really feel like talking. I heard shuffling, so I assumed that Demyx was leaving.

"Uh, Hey Roxas! How's it going?" Demyx answered my phone! I'll get him for that later. But I doubt Roxas called me. Dem is just trying to make me feel better. I got up and shuffled down the hall to the living room.

"He's um… indiscomposed right now." Read a dictionary sometime Dem.

"Yea that word. Um…" He looked over at me and chewed his lip. "Nothing?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yup nothing! As a matter of fact he's not here!" Demyx said quickly. Not here? Who's not here?

"Dem, who is that? I don't really feel like talking right now, so tell them to call back later." I said half heartedly.

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea. He's kinda torn up right now."

Just WHO is he talking to?! Better be someone I know because he's just blabbing out crap!

"Okay geeze pushy much?" Demyx snapped. "Axel here. Talk." He shoved my phone in my hand.

"I said I'm not in the mood to talk! Get the damn phone away from me." I snapped then tried to give him the phone back.

"I'm sure you'll wanna talk to that person." Demyx said in that infamous 'I-know-something-you-don't' tone of his.

I shot him a glare and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Ax." Roxas said. He didn't sound mad but…

"Oh… Hey Roxas." I replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" Like you really care.

"Yep. I'm perfectly A okay." I said, trying to sound normal.

"No you're not I can tell."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then…."

"Is there some reason you called?" I asked, feeling rather uncomfortable just sitting on the phone with Roxas... who used to be my best friend before I fucked it up.

"Yea… I do… I think I like you Axel. Ya know, like you back? Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?"

I stopped listening after the first sentence. Any normal depressed person would have scoffed and said 'yea right.' Or maybe have said 'that's great! Let's go out!' But I'm not normal so to speak. So what did I do?

I let out the girliest squeal I've ever heard in life. And if I didn't dash my dignity to shreds with the squeal, I'm sure the faint did the trick.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Heh, I had the funny image of **_**Axel**_** of all people squealing like a fangirl then passing out. I burst out laughing while I was around a whole lot of people and they were like "Is she alright?" I continued to laugh like a maniac anyways and I say screw them, don't even know em! On a sadder note, I didn't make it to the audition. -sob- I was emo-ing around the house ALL day, then I turned the kitchen into a cookie factory. (Emo-ing is not a word but it is now. Heh.)**

**But hey I've still got a chance! I think….**

**Review Please and Thankies!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	16. You're an Idiot! But you're my idiot

**AXEL**

"—myx! Demyx he's waking up!" Someone saying something brought me out of darkness and into extreme bright.

"Ah shit, why's the sun in my face?" I groaned, closed my eyes and tried to sit up, but my back and head saw to it that I wasn't going anywhere. I groaned again.

"Don't get up stupid!"

"You don't have to be so mean! He passed out yesterday don't you know?"

"Yesterday?" I echoed. "What happened yesterday?"

"You mean before or after you nearly shattered my eardrum?" Wait… that sounds like… "Roxy?" I said, opening my eyes again. Roxas was leaning over me, frowning.

"Why are you making that sourpuss face for?"

"Because you're an idiot. You know that don't you?" He said, still frowning.

"But I'm your idi—um best friend right?" I said, correcting the dumb thing that was about to come out of my mouth. Thankfully I learned from my previous mistake.

"You idiot. You were never not my best friend." Roxas said, then punched the living shit out of my arm.

"OUCH! What the hell Rox!? What was that for?!"

"That one was for yelling in my ear!" He said then hit me again, in the _exact_ same spot.

"_That_ one was for scaring the shit out of me by passing out! And this one!" He hit me again. "Is because you're an idiot! You really are an idiot! But you're my idiot." I just stared at Roxas.

"Wha?"

"I said you're my idiot."

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked then sat up.

"What do you think I mean by it? You're my idiotic best friend." Damn imagination.

"But I um… Like I said last night… um…" Roxas looked away from me, blushing like mad. "I um… like you um back…"

I cracked a smile and dragged Roxas on top of me. He let out a startled squeak then glared at me, still blushing.

"Do you now?" ha now that he admitted it I can do whatever and he won't get mad!

"You know you're not making it any easier!" He huffed.

"I can't help it! You're just so adorable when you're embarrassed!" I said.

"So um… yea… now um…that we um… like each other um… what um… now?"

"I think this is the part where I say 'I love you Roxy!' then you say 'I love you too Axel!' and then we kiss and then I say let's make sweet monkey love!" I declared.

"What!"

"Yea! But we can wait if you want. I'm just happy to have you here."

"You're such a sap."

"Yea, but I'm your sap, right?"

"Yes Axel. You're my sap."

"Well can I kiss you then?"

Roxas' blush reddened but he nodded anyway. He leaned down and when our lips met it was the best feeling in the world. It was even better than the first time I kissed him. His lips were _so_ soft and velvety, if that's the right way to describe it. I let him pull away and I just smiled up at him.

"That was… nice." He said.

"It was beyond nice Roxy."

"Can we…kiss… again?" Roxas asked timidly.

"AAAAAAAWWWW! You two finally worked things out!" I looked over and there was Demyx just staring at us.

"Gawddammit Demyx get the hell out!" I yelled then pushed Roxas off of me and got up to throttle Demyx' dumb ass. Just had to ruin the moment! He yelped and ran away with me right on his heels. He ran out the front door and slammed it right after him so of course I ran right into it.

"You coward!" I yelled while rubbing my nose. I got up and turned around to find Roxas laughing his ass off.

"Oh my gosh you ran into a door! hahahaha!" He doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Hey! That's not funny! I could have broken something!" I whined.

"You really are an idiot!"

"Hmph."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Axel and Roxy finally got together yays! Bet most of you think this is the end now that they're together hmm? Nope. Not over by a long shot. Well… maybe not a long shot but it's definitely not over! Heh. **

**Review Please and Thankies!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	17. The Nothing Fight

**ROXAS**

Axel wasn't too happy with Demyx for hours. It was really quite hilarious because Axel kept blowing up on poor Demyx. Axel kept saying that he ruined our moment, which in my opinion was rather awkward. My face had been so hot I think I could have spontaneously combusted. But now we were sitting on the couch watching TV, we being me and Axel since he locked Demyx out period. Actually I was watching TV. Axel was still sulking.

"You can't stay mad at him forever you know." I said trying to reason with him. He grunted in reply. "He was just being Demyx. How can you be at him for being him?" Another grunt. "If you don't talk I'm leaving."

"Alright! I can stay mad at him forever! He's a moron who—"

"Who ruined our moment. That's the thirty second time you've said that in the past twenty minutes! Will you just let it go?" I said.

"Never." Axel hissed then sank lower into the couch. I sighed, exasperated with Axel's childishness.

"Grow up sometime."

Axel looked at me and shook his head. "Roxy, don't you know people don't ever grow up? They just learn how to behave in public."

"And you don't even know how to do that." I retorted.

"Says you."

I snorted and turned my attention back to the TV, deciding to let him sulk like a baby. I flipped through the channels, and of course nothing was on. Nothing is _ever_ on TV on Sundays. So I just stopped on the news. Oh joy the weather segment. Sixty percent chance of rain this afternoon.

"Are you gonna let Demyx in before he gets rained on?" I asked and Axel just grumbled a 'no.'

"When did you get so damn mean?" I huffed then got up to let Demyx in myself. As soon as I reached the door I was yanked away by one of my belt loops and thrown on the couch. I looked up and saw Axel standing over me.

"Now what'd you go and do that for?" I said then made to get up, but Axel stopped me. By jumping on me. _Axel_, who is a good foot taller than me and probably heavier than me, _jumped_ on me. I mean full body jumped. So now I'm being crushed.

"Axel! Get the hell off!" I yelled through his shirt then began flailing the limbs that weren't pinned down.

"Sorry, can't hear ya!" He said and continued to lay on me. I'm not very fond of not being able to move or being smashed between something. I have a bit of claustrophobia. So the longer he stayed there mashing me into the couch the harder I flailed. **(AN: Okay, raise your hand if you just thought of something naughty! –Raises hand- hee hee hee!)**

"Axel I can't breathe! Get off! I'm serious!" I yelled which was muffled by his stomach. He just laughed and pressed his weight down harder. Axel's such a jerk sometimes. I'll teach him for freakimg me out. I sucked in as much air as possible, held it in, and slowly stopped my flailing.

"Roxy?" Axel rolled off of me and grabbed me by the shoulders once I was completely still. "Are you okay?" He started shaking me so hard I thought my neck might snap.

"Roxy! Roxy wake up!" He let me go and lifted my left eyelid. Just to push his buttons, I rolled my eyes to the back of my head.

"ROXAS! ROXAS WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP BABE!" He hollered in my ear then started shaking me again. I wanted to bust out laughing _so _bad, but that would just blow my little prank.

"OH MY GOSH! DEMYX! DEM! DEM GET IN HERE!" I heard Axel run away and throw the front door open.

"I KILLED ROXAS!"

"WHAT?!"

"HE'S DEAD! LOOK! HE'S DEAD! I KILLED MY BOYFRIEND! OH MY GOD I KILLED MY ROXY!!"

I was trying so hard to maintain my 'passed out' expression. Axel was spazzing out and it was friggin hilarious! Demyx started hyperventilating and Axel was yelling random oddities.

"How did you kill him!?" Demyx asked between his gasping.

"I think I suffocated him! Oh Roxy I'm so sorry!" Axel wailed then hugged my 'limp body' to his chest.

"Oh I know! Mouth to mouth!" Axel laid me back on the couch and grabbed my face. Before he could do put his mouth on mine, I opened my eyes and grinned up at his shocked face.

"Gotcha!" I said. He let out a startled cry and fell back. I sat up and burst out laughing. I laughed so hard, I got the hiccups. Oh god my stomach hurts!

"That was hilarious!" I gasped after my laughter died down. Next thing I know, I got whacked on the head.

"That wasn't funny Roxas!" Demyx yelled at me then hit me on the head again. "You had us scared!" Another whack to the back of the head.

"OW! Okay I'm sorry! Geeze! I was just having fun gosh. I was going to come let you in but Axel!" I turned to point at where Axel had fallen , but he was now right next to me on the couch. His eyes were narrowed and he was frowning. Overall, he looked pretty pissed.

"That. Was. _NOT_. Funny." He said through gritted teeth.

"Not at all!" Demyx yelled into my ear.

"Demyx get out!" Axel barked at him then looked back at me. Looks like I'm in trouble.

**AXEL**

I can't believe Roxas would do that to me! He scared the living shit out of me, pretending to be dead! Why would he even _think_ of doing that to me! I glared at him while Demyx made his exit to his room. Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"Why did you _do_ that!?" I yelled. "You scared the hell outta me!"

Roxas puffed up. "Well maybe if you hadn't nearly suffocated me with your fat ass I wouldn't have!" He yelled back.

"This is in no way my fault!"

Roxas stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "Yes it is! If you hadn't crushed me we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you were gonna go and pull a stunt like that!?"

"I have claustrophobia! I told you that before!"

"No you didn't!" I cried, standing as well.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" Roxas yelled indignantly.

"No. You. Didn't!"

"Yes. I. Did!"

"No you didn't!"

"You know what? Just—"

Demyx threw his door open and ran into the living room, skidding to a stop behind me and Roxas.

"Will you two just SHUT. UP?! Oh my god you are fighting over nothing! Roxas just apologize already! And Axel… just shut up!" Demyx yelled then walked away like nothing happened. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that mullhawky head of his. I glared after Dem until he went back in his room, then looked back at Roxas, who was no longer puffed up.

"Demyx is right… Look I apologize for scaring you. I didn't think you'd spaz out on me." He said, sounding genuine. Guess I'm spozed to say I'm sorry too then? But for what? What did I do?

"I forgive you Roxy. And I'm sorry for crushing you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

I held my arms out. "Hug?" Roxas smiled and held his arms out as well, and we hugged. I buried my face in his hair. It smelled like sheets right after you take them out of the dryer.

"You smell nice. Like clean." I mumbled.

"Thanks. So do you. Like… spices."

"Now we have to kiss and make up." I said, removing my face from Roxas' hair. He looked up at me, is that blushing I see? Awww he's so adorable! Roxas stood on his tiptoes, but he couldn't quite reach, so I sat us down and kissed him. What started out as a peck, ended up leading to Roxas straddling me and my hands up his shirt. Not that I mind. Oh, I don't mind at all. He broke the kiss, and looked down at me, quite pink in the face.

"Moving a bit fast aren't we?" Roxas said.

"Not that I know of." I replied, quite content with our current position.

"Axel."

"Okay, maybe a little." I said. Roxas shifted around until he was just laying on me, his head on my chest.

"Ya know Roxy, I'm glad you decided to give me a chance as your boyfriend." I said, rubbing his back absentmindedly.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Cause I don't know what I would do if you had said no. I'm nuts without you."

"You're nuts anyway." Roxas said with a chuckle. I hummed in amusement. Looking at us now, you would have never guessed that we were screaming at each other moments before.

"Say Roxy, you know what I just now realized?"

"What?"

"We just had our first nothing fight!" I declared. Roxy snorted and thumped my stomach.

"Only you would think of that you weirdo."

"Yea, but you love me anyways!" I said then kissed the top of Roxas' head. "Right?"

"Right."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Heh, their first argument! Arguing over something as trivial as "I told you such n such!" "OMFG no you didn't!" XD That's what is called THE NOTHING FIGHT! I've done that so many times with people I can't even count them. Way to go Demy for stopping the nothing fight! **

**Dog sitting! That's what I've been doing this weekend. I'm babysitting my sister's dog wile she's outta town until Tuesday. Sooooo much easier than babysitting. But I digress…. **

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	18. Me Thinks I Found Something!

**ROXAS**

It still strikes me as odd. Calling Axel my boyfriend I mean. It's not that I don't want him to be, it's just kind of weird having your best friend grabbing you ass… Although he's done that numerous times in the past. Okay, that was a bad example. It's weird… laying on your best friend with his hands up you shirt. Oh, but I'm not complaining. You know how that goes. Complain about something and it gets taken away. And that would be seriously messed up.

I started thinking back to the argument a little while ago. It seems like it wasn't really about anything in general. I think we might have been arguing just for the sake of arguing. Doesn't arguing suck all the love out of everything?

"Whatchya thinkin' bout Roxy?" Axel said suddenly, startling me a bit.

"Oh, I was thinking about earlier."

"That argument?"

"Yea. I was just thinking that arguing is what makes people fall out of love."

"Oh, well that's just crazy talk. People don't fall out of love because of that. They start showing their true colors then they both realize that they didn't know who they were marrying or whatever." Axel explained, drawing circles on my back. "Why are you thinking about that?" He said after a while.

"Oh, well because we were arguing about nothing in particular, and I figured that arguing over silly stuff would like… mess us up or something." It may be crazy talk but sometimes crazy talk makes sense… even though that didn't.

"I doubt that would happen Roxy. Besides, I wouldn't let something like nonsensical arguments mess us up." Axel said, but I was still a little worried.

"Yea, but what if it does split us up? Would we still be able to be best friends or would it be too weird? Would we hate each other's guts for all eternity or what if one of us—" I started speaking spastically causing Axel to clamp his hand over my mouth. He sat up, nearly tipping me over in the process, then grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me right in the eyes.

"Roxas listen to me. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember, and the way I see it, we'll always be best friends no matter what. And since we are best friends, we've seen each other's true colors, so we already know how we both act all the time. So I don't think that something like arguing will change anything. Now will you stop worrying?" After he finished scolding me, Axel kissed me. It was just a peck but I still blushed and smiled slightly.

"I think that kissing is going to take a while to get used to." I said then removed myself from Axel's lap.

"How long is a while?" Axel asked, looking at me quizzically.

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "A few weeks maybe?" Axel's expression turned from questioning to disappointed.

"A few weeks! How many weeks is a few?" He half said, half whined. Axel can be such a child sometimes.

"A few weeks usually means three or more Axel." His face changed from disappointed to that of a toddler who just got yelled at.

"Three or more!? So I can't kiss you at all?! Awww, do you know _how long_ I waited to be able to kiss you whenever I want and you don't go ape shit on me?! Years, Roxy! _Years_!" Axel's voice went up an octave or two on the last word, and I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Well a couple more weeks won't kill you." I said, and waved him away when he started whimpering.

"You are so horrible to me!" He sobbed.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're never gonna get used to kissing, I just know it!" Axel wailed. If I remember right, the guilt trip was coming next. So I decided to put a stop to it before it even got started.

"We can just take it slow, okay? Like gradually work up to kissing on the lips. How's that sound hm?" I said. Axel smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay, that sounds better than no kissing at all. But where to start?" Axel tapped his chin for a moment then his mouth twisted into the most devious grin I've ever seen.

"Axel, what's that look for?" I said warily, not liking that grin at all. Instead of answering, Axel pounced on me and continued to grin down at me.

"How bout I start…" He lifted my shirt up, exposing my stomach then leaned down, eyes locked on mine. "Here?" He kissed right below my belly button, and unfortunately I'm extremely ticklish right there. I stifled a giggle and tried to shove Axel away, but to no avail.

"I think maybe that wasn't the right spot." Axel said then moved a little higher and kissed a few inches above my belly button. Did I say ticklish under there? I meant ticklish everywhere. Luckily, I've never told Axel this, but something tells me he's about to find out really fast.

"Nope, wrong again." He said.

"Axel, quit it!" I said and tried in vain to get him off again.

"I don't want to quit. This is fun. Don't you think so?" He said before kissing another spot farther along my stomach.

"No, I don't!" I snapped then gasped when he kissed my side, a little ways under my ribcage. Oh no no no no no! My sides were a big no-no!

"Axel, don't!" I protested. I could feel my face getting hot, among other things.

"Ooh, me thinks I struck a nerve." Several nerves actually. Several very _sensitive_ nerves. But that tone of voice he was using was just making my condition _much_ worse. Why does he have such a sexy voice goddammit!?

"Axel, _don't_!" Axel smirked up at me before biting down on my side. My vision went out for a minute and I jerked up off the couch, making Axel fall off of me.

"Holy shit what was that?!" Axel exclaimed while I lay on the couch, panting, while my vision came back in spots. I tried to sit up so I could glare, but my head was spinning.

"Are you okay Roxas? Did I hurt you?" Axel asked while leaning over me, voice layered in concern.

"No, far from it." I said. I cracked an eye open to look up at him. That grin was back. That damn grin was back!

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

"oh nothing. Me just thinks that I found Roxy's hot spot!"

Oh, just fuck me.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Holy cow I had to change this like twice cause it almost evolved into smexins! And boy is it too early for that! Phew! I was having naughtier thoughts while writing this and was blushing like crazy! Alrighty, now that that's over with… member earlier in the story when Roxas was like "my sides are off limits end of story"? Well that's why they're off limits! Haha Axel's gonna have a field day with that!**

**OMG School started on the seventh of august! But that was a Thursday… gawdamn school board messin with my head! DX **

**But you know what? I had a totally random thought in the middle of second period while I was heading my paper that today (8-8-08) is like **_**so**_** Axel day! So Happy Axel day! XD**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	19. Say What!

**AXEL**

This is just too good! I've found Roxy's hot spot, and now it's time for ultimate utilization of this knowledge! This will _so_ make up for the kissing deprivation that is soon to come.

"So, I've found lil' Roxy's hot spot." I said, smiling down at him.

"No you didn't" He huffed, then started pouting. That was a total giveaway.

"Roxy, you need to learn how to lie." I stated before jabbing him right in his side. Roxas squeaked and nearly shot off the couch.

"So I didn't find it hm?"

"Shut up." He grumbled, then glared in no general direction.

"You know this could all be solved if I get a kiss."

"I told you, it's gonna take some getting used to. Pushing me into it won't help at all. Now move." Roxas demanded then shoved me away.

"Geez, rude much? Could have asked nicer Roxy." I said, and he just scoffed and sat up. "What time is it?"

I swiveled around and checked the clock on the wall. "Um, one something."

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" Roxy cried then jumped up and bolted for the door. I ran after him and caught him around the middle.

"Okay, two things wrong with this picture. One, what are you late for? Two, you're gonna leave without telling me bye or anything?"

"Axel, that didn't connect at all. But let me go! I visit my mom at one thirty now let me go!" Roxas said while squirming around.

"I forgot about that. Sorry Roxy." I set him down, but before he could do anything I turned him around and gave him a hug.

"See you later Roxy." When he pulled back I kissed his shoulder, causing him to look at me funny. I shrugged.

"You said work up to kissing on the lips so there you have it. Geez, I'm gonna be bored sitting here with just Demyx..." I guess I started talking out loud because Roxas answered me.

"Well you can come with me if you want. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind one more visitor."

"Yay, I get to come with my Roxy!" I said happily. "Dem I'm leaving!" I yelled towards Demyx's room.

"Whatever!" Was his muffled reply. Sometimes I just want to beat Demyx with something blunt. He's such a jerk sometimes.

"So how did you get here?" I asked Roxas while we walked down the steps to the parking lot.

"I drove. And we're driving to the hospital because there is no way in hell that I'm going to walk all the way downtown." Roxas stated while fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Buckle up. You don't want to bash your head on the windshield again do you?"

"Shut up. That was only a—"

"A month ago." Roxas finished my sentence for me.

"Shut up. It was your fault. Slamming on the breaks for no reason."

"Yea yea blame it on me." Roxas waved my comment away.

**ROXAS**

Once we got to the hospital, me and Axel just went up to my mother's room. All the nurses know who I am since I come almost everyday or when Olette decides to be lenient. When I stepped in her room, I saw that she was sitting up.

"Hi Mom!" I said happily then went over and gave her a hug.

"Hello dear. Oh, hello Axel." Mom gave a small wave. I just now remembered… she doesn't know that we're going out… oh boy, this should be fun.

"Hi Mrs. G." Axel replied then flopped down on the chair in the room. For some odd reason mom decided to keep her maiden name when she married Dad so yea… My Mom is weird. I love her anyway though.

"How have you two been?" She asked, smiling at us both.

"We've been good. How about you? Did the doctors say anything about your um…?" Oh, I forgot to mention Mom has some weird uterus disease. I forget what it's called.

"They said it's getting better. I might be able to get out in a few months if all goes well. But enough about that. I need to tell you something rather important Sweetie Pie..." Uh oh… mom only says sweetie pie if it's jaw dropping news.

"Is it bad?"

"Well not exactly… You see I received a call today from a young lady, and she said that—"

"Excuse me…?" a timid voice from the door. We all turned to find a small framed girl with blond hair, it looked bleached if you ask me, blue eyes, and pale skin. She had on a white dress that made her look even paler, and a brown folder.

"Is this Ms. Lacy Gainsborough's room?" She asked timidly.

"Yes. Come in dear." Mom motioned for the girl to come closer. The girl glanced at me before stopping next to my mom. She handed Mom the folder then glanced at me then Axel.

"Oh my… You were telling the truth… Roxas, read this Sweetie." Mom handed me the folder and I read over the papers in it. I found out that the girl's name was Namine Gainsborough and she likes draw—whoa whoa whoa back it up. BACK IT UP! Namine _Gainsborough_?

"I—I don't understand." I said, looking from Namine to Mom.

"I'm Namine, as you've read and I'm… Your twin." She smiled at me softly.

"T-twin!?" I choked out. The room started spinning, everything becoming a blur. The last thing I heard was Axel yelling, "Somebody catch hi—!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Whoa ho ho! Major twist thar! Nami just pops in and "Hello, I'm your twin sister, how are you?" Ha, Let's see what happens next shall we?**

**Ooh, in Latin I noticed that Nomine (Which means name) sounded a lot like Namine…. So I was like hmmmmm am I the only one who hears a connection?**

**Oh and Happy AkuRoku Day! I don't think I'll be able to update on the actual day so I'm saying it early just in case! **

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress.**


	20. Family Reunion

**ROXAS**

My head hurts. A LOT. I opened my eyes and was staring right a ceiling that wasn't mine. Wait a minute… where am I? I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital. What happened? I remember coming up here with Axel to visit Mom… and then what? Ugh, thinking makes my head hurt worse. The door to my room opened and in stepped Axel. He wasn't looking too good. Okay, he basically looked like crap. His clothes were extremely wrinkled, and he looked dog tired. He yawned then looked over at me.

"Well hey there Sunshine! Glad to see that you're finally awake!" He said, smiling at me. He came over and sat in the chair next to my bed, which I assume was put there courtesy of Axel. I smiled back at him then said,

"Hey yourself. Axel, why am I a patient here all of the sudden?"

"Oh, well you passed out yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" I sat up quickly, which did nothing to help my throbbing head. I laid back down then looked at Axel. "Well then what's today?"

"Monday duh."

"Oh my gosh, I was out for a whole day?" Axel nodded then pointed at me.

"Well yea! You bumped the back of your head pretty hard when you hit the floor. I didn't catch you in time, so sorry about that."

"Why did I pass out though? Am I getting sick or something?" I felt my forehead, but it felt normal.

"You don't remember?" Axel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"Always such a smart ass Roxy. Well, um, I can't tell you."

"What?! Why not!" I cried.

"I don't want you to pass out again!"

"That's ridiculous! I'm sure I can handle whatever it is this time."

"Alriiiight…" Axel said reluctantly. "You have a twin sister."

I snorted then started laughing. "That-that's the craziest thing I-I've ever heard!" I said in between giggling.

"No, I'm serious!"

"Right. Of _course_ you are. Thanks for the laugh Axel, but I think I would know if I had a twin sister." What kind of nonsense is that? A twin sister? Yea right.

"No really!" Axel insisted. "Wait here, I'll go get her! She's still in your mom's room. Don't move Roxy!" Axel stood then dashed away. Like I would actually be going anywhere when I've got a splitting headache that just _won't_ go away. Axel came scrambling back in the room leading a girl by the wrist.

"See? Your sister! She looks _just _like you!" Axel declared, apparently happy with himself.

"Axel, why drag some innocent bystander into this?" I said, finally able to sit up without the room spinning. The girl's smile faded, slowly turning into a small frown.

"You… don't believe that I am your sister? Maybe I shouldn't have come." She looked down then turned to go. I don't know why but seeing her sad made my heart hurt.

"But maybe! Maybe you could be my sister…" I said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to me and smiled. The heartache was gone now, and I smiled too. "Maybe we should like, spend some time together to like… get to know each other?" I suggested. Her smile widened.

"I would like that. Um, here, my number. You can call me when they let you out. I will see you later Roxas." The girl handed me a slip of paper then gave a small wave.

"Wait! I don't remem—eh I didn't catch your name."

"Naminé." She said before leaving.

"Holy shit Roxas, you nearly blew that to pieces!" Axel said.

"Shut up. Now I'm ready to go. Help me up." I said while swinging my legs over the side of the bed. After we got to the front I'm surprised they let me check out. All the nurses were downright evil, so says Axel.

"One of 'em nearly took my head off when I wouldn't leave" Axel whispered to me while we went to my car. "I still can't believe they let you stay." I said.

Axel insisted he drive so 'his sweetie pie' wouldn't be stressed.

"Axel, have I ever told you how I hate nicknames?"

"No, why?"

"Well I hate nicknames."

"Aww but nicknames fit you so well Roxy!" Axel cooed.

"Just shut up and take me home. I need to get changed."

"What for?"

"Um, I've gotta get to know my so called sister."

"Oh right that. Okay then Next stop Evil Aunt's house!" Axel declared.

"What is it with you and calling women evil?"

We continued the 'all women are evil' debate until we got to my house. Once I opened the door I was pummeled by Sora.

"Oh my gosh Roxas! Are you okay?! Are you going to die?! OH MY GOSH ROXAS HAS POLIO!"

"SORA! Shut up! I'm fine okay? Will you calm down!?" I shouted then shoved Sora off of me. Aunt Aerith was soon at the door.

"I'm glad that you are okay Roxas." She said then disappeared into the depths of the house.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be soooo fired! Roxy, I'd love to stay and um do whatever but my ass is grilled if I don't get to work so I'll see you later and all that jazz!" Axel said then kissed my shoulder before running off.

"Bye Axel!" I called after him, and then turned to my cousin. "Geez Sora can I get in the house?" Sora moved aside, allowing me to come in. Alrighty, time to get ready for a little family reunion.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Viola! An update! Spazzy Sora is always fun to write. Where does he get these ideas of crazy diseases? Lmao!**

**I should be doing homework right now, but of course I, being a great procrastinator will have it done by morning! See you peeps in the next chappie, Glad to Have A Sister! Yay!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	21. Glad to Have a Sister

**ROXAS**

What are you supposed to wear when you're about to get to know your lost twin? I was contemplating this very thing as I peered into my closet after a shower. I have nothing that falls under that category. I don't want to show up in something dressy, but I don't want to show up looking like a bum either… I decided to go with some cargo pants and a black vest with a ninja star zipper charm. It was a gift from Yuffie a few years back. The charm is really for a necklace, but since I don't have a chain I just put it on my zipper. I pulled on some black shoes with red straps then surveyed myself in the mirror. I looked a little weird with just the vest so I grabbed a jacket with a red collar and checker print running along the shoulders and chest.

I seemed to have a black and white thing going on so I grabbed my checkered wristband and black and white rings. I surveyed my wardrobe changes, and was quite pleased with what I saw. Now all that needed fixing was my hair, which was still damp from the shower I took earlier. I went to the bathroom and began the hunt for my brush.

It still puzzles me that the brush goes missing whenever I really need it. I found it in Sora's room after ten minutes of searching. It was full of brown hair. Sora really needs to learn the meaning of personal belongings. I cleaned my brush, blow dried my hair, then began trying to brush into something decent, but that wasn't working too well.

My hair, as well as Sora's, spikes naturally. Sora's spikes look normal, or as normal as self-spiking hair can get. Mine always looks like I've just had sex. Always. At ALL times. No mater what I do to it. Damn my post-sex hair. Guess I'll just let it do it's own thing. I gave myself another look before heading for the door.

Once I got in my car, I called Naminé.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey Naminé. It's Roxas."

"Oh, hello Roxas. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I am well." We sat in silence for what felt like forever. It wasn't your everyday silence either. This was _advanced_ silence.

"So uh… where are we gonna um, meet?" I asked, not liking the super silence anymore.

"Oh, well I'm at a little café on the corner of Dusk and Dawn." Why does that sound so familiar?

"Oh o-okay then. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay. I will see you then Roxas."

"Okay… Bye." I hung up and am now on my way to meet Naminé. Once I got to the light before Dusk street, I noticed that I passed Sundae's. What the—don't tell me we're meeting at… Oh crap we _are_. Naminé is making me come to City Café. Just where I wanted to be. As soon as I opened the door to the place, Olette came storming over and stopped mere inches from my face.

"Roxas, where have you been?! The customers have been coming in here like crazy all day, and you just now show up!? And you're not even in uniform! You're lucky you're my friend or you'd be _so_ fired!" Olette was red in the face and breathing quite hard. Everyone was staring. I mean _everyone_. I sighed then grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside.

"Did you have to yell at me in front of all those people?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes! How dare you show up to work three hours late?" Olette shrieked back.

"Well I couldn't just up and leave the hospital in the middle of unconsciousness." I said and Olette's expression changed immediately.

"You were in the hospital?! Oh my gosh Roxas, what happened?! I'm sorry I yelled at you!" She cried then crushed me in a hug.

"I found out I have a twin sister so I passed out from shock. I was out all day yesterday and I like just woke up." I explained after she let me go.

"A twin sister? Wow that's a lot of info to take in. Did you meet her yet?" I snorted but passed it off as a cough.

"I talked to her a little bit. I was on my way to meet her again but a certain brunette I know decided to yell at me."

Olette smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry. Well I guess I can let you play hookie today… but don't get used to it!" She said, jabbing a finger at my chest.

"Sure thing Boss Lady." I said while following her inside. She went off to do her boss lady stuff while I looked for Naminé. I spotted her at a table in a corner. She smiled and waved when she saw me. I mirrored her actions then joined her at the table.

"How is your head doing?" She asked.

"Oh, its fine. Thanks for asking. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough for one of the employees to flirt with me." Naminé said then took a sip of whatever was in her cup. "I ordered us tea, which got here just before you did. I wasn't sure what kind you like so I just got you the same thing as me."

I picked up my cup and sniffed it. Peaches? She got me peach tea? I took an experimental sip, and found it surprisingly good. It tasted just like a peach.

"Thank you. Which employee was it if you don't mind me asking?" I said, curious of who would try to flirt with my sister. Whoa, wasn't expecting to call her my sister just yet… but not that it's a bad thing that I did…

"Um, he's blond and has hazel eyes. I didn't catch his name. Do you know him?"

I nodded. "Hayner. He's one of my best friends. Olette, the girl who was screaming at me when I came in, is another friend of mine. And Pence, the chunky one who is here, he's a friend as well."

"Oh so you work here? I hope I didn't upset you by asking you to come here." Naminé said, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, no you didn't. So uh what do you like to do for fun?"

Naminé's face lit up. "I like drawing… well not just drawing. I like painting as well… But I like more than painting…" Naminé sat and pondered for a moment. "I suppose I can say that I like art."

"Oh, that's nice. What kind of art do you do?"

"Everything. Sculptures, sketches… I do wildlife, nature, portraits, those silly bowls of fruits, abstract, you name it. So what about you Roxas? What do you like to do?"

"Well I—"

"Roxas, you lucky bastard!" Hayner appeared beside me and slapped me on the back. "Where'd you find this lovely lady Rox?" He said then winked at Naminé who had a small smile of amusement on her face.

"She's my sister. Twin sister. If you wouldn't mind leaving?" I snapped, very annoyed.

"Oh sure Rox, sure. I'll just leave you two aloooone." Hayner said then ambled back to the counter.

"To answer your question, I hang out with boobs like him." I said, jabbing a thumb at Hayner. Naminé laughed lightly.

"But I'm usually here, working myself to death or just hanging at Aunt Aerith's house." I was tempted to say 'my aunt' but I figured that that was a little insensitive to say since my aunt was Naminé's aunt too.

"I play video games with Sora, the guys," I motioned towards Hayner, Olette and Pence. "Or my other best friend Axel."

Naminé nodded. "That sounds nice. Who is Sora?"

"He's our spastic cousin. Sora's like a squirrel on speed. You'd go crazy within five minutes of being around him. Trust me. I'm surprised _I'm_ still sane!" I said, causing both of us to laugh. We continued asking about each other until we got to the point where Naminé found out she was adopted by the family she was living with.

"They told me when I turned sixteen. At first I didn't believe them, but the more I thought about it, the more it seemed to make since. I find it kind of funny that it took me two years to wake up. Well, after I finally saw the light, I decided to do some tracking, and I found our mom."

I nodded when she finished. I was a little pissed at the fact that Mom never told me I had a sister. But I was madder that Mom and Dad just gave Naminé away.

We decided to leave City Café and get some ice cream. Once we got to Sundae's, I was customarily mauled by Yuffie.

"Hiya Roxas!" She chirped as she removed herself from me. "And who's this girlie?" She turned to Naminé and stuck her hand out. Naminé shook it while smiling.

"I'm Naminé, Roxas' sister."

"Sister? Why didn't you tell me you had a sister Blondie?!" Yuffie said, jabbing a finger at my chest.

"We didn't come for questions, we came for ice cream. Chop chop Yuff." I said, pushing Yuffie towards the ice cream counter. "I'll take sea salt as always. What do you wanna get Naminé?" She stared at the flavors for a moment before pointing at a pink one with little blue specks in it labeled 'cotton candy'. "Okay then, one double scoop sea salt and one double scoop cotton candy."

Yuffie handed us our ice cream, I paid, and we were on our way. Once we got outside, we looked at each other's ice cream and grimaced.

"How can that be good?" We said simultaneously, then looked at each other then started laughing.

"Well mine is salty and sweet… kind of like a chocolate covered pretzel… except the pretzel is covered in vanilla." I said then took a bite of my ice cream.

"Mine tastes just like cotton candy. It's even got little candy bits in it." Naminé said, examining a spoonful before eating it.

"Can I try some?" I asked, curious about whether it really tasted like cotton candy.

"Sure. Just get some." Naminé held out her cup to me. I took a spoonful and ate it carefully.

"What do you think? I smacked my lips and looked at her. "It's so sweet, I think my teeth might fall out of my head." I said, then cracking a grin at the pout she developed.

"Whatever. Like you stinky old sea salt is any better." She huffed.

"It is! Ten times better!"

"Yeah right. Where are we going?"

"Yeah, I am right! I don't know exactly… I guess we're just waking, but don't change the subject! Try some of it and see for yourself how good it is!" I demanded then held my cup out to her.

"Ew, no. Get it away." Naminé said jokingly then pushed my hand away.

"Who says 'ew' to the best ice cream ever?"

"Me."

"Because you're a crazy person! Try some!"

"I don't want to…" She pouted.

"But it's good!"

"Alright!" She said then took a spoonful. I watched as she ate it for her reaction. She wrinkled her nose.

"It's weird tasting."

"Weir—hey!" Naminé snatched my ice cream and took off running, laughing like a deranged lunatic. She just took **my** sea salt ice cream! I ran after her, catching up easily. "Gimmie that back!"

I demanded. I almost caught her but she faked me out and turned a corner. I followed her until we were both gasping for air, and ended up stopping in a park. We crashed on a bench to catch our breaths, which was kind of hard seeing how we were laughing like mad. Naminé was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"That was fun." She said after we were finally able to breathe right.

"Yeah. It was. I don't think I've had that much fun in a good while."

"Not even with your friends?" Naminé asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, well yeah. But I haven't laughed that hard with them. I think the only other person to get me to laugh like that is Axel."

"Why's that?"

"Because we're da—we've best friends since elementary school. I met Axel before I met Hayner and the others." I said, covering up what I almost said.

"Oh… Well I thought it was because you two were boyfriends." Naminé said coolly. I chocked on the breathe I just took.

"Now what gave you that idea?" I said after I stopped coughing.

"Oh, Axel told me. He said that you guys just started dating. I think it's really sweet that he—Roxas are you okay? You're really red." I can only imagine.

"You don't mind that…um…?" I was at a loss for words. I can't believe Axel told her I was gay! (I'm not really ready to declare that just yet… I can't believe I just said it…) Oh, he's so gonna get it.

"I was a bit shocked at first, I must admit, but I don't really care. I mean if that's what you want to do, that's what you want to do. Who am I to judge?"

"Wow… That's deep Nami." I had the urge to hug her. So I did. I gave my sister a hug. My sister… It feels nice to call her that. Naminé is my sister…

"Hey Nam?"

"Hm?"

"Are you glad to have a brother?" Naminé smiled at me.

"Yes. I sure am."

"Yeah… I'm glad I have a sister."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Behold the corny-ness! I didn't really know what to do with the end so I just threw the rest of it in here. I went back and read it… and I was like aw, that's me and my brother, stealing my ice cream and me not able to catch up because he's freakisly tall! But enough of my crazy talk!**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	22. Lunch Time

**ROXAS**

"Rox, do you know where you are going?" Naminé said as we walked down the street.

"Yes. There's the Café. See?" I said, pointing at the hell hole that just came into view.

"Oh. Well I'm not exactly familiar with Twilight Town just yet."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that. Did you like living on Destiny Islands?"

Naminé shook her head. "Not really. It was always hot and muggy. Even in winter! And it was almost always sunny. I'm not exactly a sun person. I burn too easily." She explained.

"It sounds nice, but I'm not really a sun person either." We had reached my car.

"Where are we going?" Naminé asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Oh stupid me, I didn't tell you. I was going to take you to meet Squirrel boy and Aunt Aerith."

"Squirrel boy?"

"Sora."

"Oh, okay then." I opened the door for Naminé then got in the driver's side. I was about to start the car, but my phone rang. It was Axel, which I knew without looking, thanks to Axel fiddling with my ringtones. He had set his to some 80's song. I think it's called You Spin Me Round or something like that.

"I'm mad at you." I said, not giving Axel time to say anyting.

"_What? Why? What did I do?"_

"You know what you did! How did you know if I wanted Naminé to know yet!" I snapped.

"_Oh that? I didn't think much of it. I mean Naminé didn't seem to care. But I didn't call for that. I want to know if you would like to join me for lu—"_

"No." I said flatly.

"_Aww why not?"_ Axel whined.

"I promised Naminé I would take her to meet Sora and Aunt Aerith. And I'm mad at you!"

"_Please Roxy? Please? This is my only lunch hour! Pleeeeeease? Pretty Please?"_ Axel never begs unless he really _really_ wants it.

"Okay fine. Nam, do you mind if we have lunch with Axel first?" Naminé shook her head.

"No, I don't mind."

"_Wait, you're bringing her with you? I wanted it to be just me and you!"_

"Well too bad. You've already got your way for today. I'll see you soon."

"_Fine whatever. I love you Roxy!"_

"Yeah Yeah, me too."

"_You were supposed to say it b—"_

I hung up on Axel then started the car.

"Okay let's get this over with." I muttered, knowing I was in for a good thirty minutes full of embarrassment courtesy of Axel.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**-Snicker- This should be fun to write. Axel embarrassing Roxas with out mercy! Ha! Let the embarrassment begin! Mwahaha! Gosh, such a short chapter… But that's because I should be studying… but I'm a Cram Queen so I should be fine. XD**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	23. Swapping Spits!

**Okay! I bumped up the rating for a reason! You'll see why in a minute! Hehehehe!**

**ROXAS**

Axel is THE most embarrassing person I've ever known. As soon as me and Namine set foot in the place he told us to meet him at, Axel launched himself at me, nearly knocking me over, and planted a big wet sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Roxy! I've missed you so!" He said happily.

"Axel, we've only been apart for two hours!" I exclaimed, trying to push him off of me.

"That's two hours too long!" He whined, then turned to Naminé. "Naminé go and find us a table please. We'll catch up in a minute." She nodded then wandered off. Axel finally decided to release me but held on to my wrist and dragged me towards the bathroom.

"A-Axel! What are you doing?! The tables are the other way!" I said. He didn't answer me and closed and locked the door once we got to the bathroom. He turned around and that devious little grin of his was plastered across his face.

"Axel what are you thinking about? If you—" He cut me off by pinning me to the door. He put his hands on both sides of my head, still grinning down at me.

"I'm gonna be the one to ask the questions here. So, what did you and Namine talk about?"

"Is this position necessary for—ah!" Axel shut me up by jabbing me in the side. What a low blow.

"Ah ah ah I'm asking the questions, remember? So what did you guys talk about?" He asked again.

"I dunno. Random stuff I guess. Can you let me go now?"

"Random stuff? Okay… Did you… talk about me?" God this is so stupid! Axel had to pin me to a door and halfway molest me to ask what I talked to my sister about?!

"Axel—"

"Did you? The sooner you answer, the sooner I'll let you go."

"A little. Naminé told me that you told her that we were dating. Which I'm still mad at you about!" I said heatedly.

"Hmm… Okay so why'd you bring her with you?"

"Because I wasn't going to just brush my sister off just because you called me! I mean we were planning to do something!"

"Aw, but you met me first."

"But she's my sister Axel!"

"So you're gonna spend more time with her than me?" He asked, looking hurt. I didn't want to lie to him, but telling him the truth would sound mean…

"I dunno. Probably."

"Okay then. I've decided I don't like your sister."

"What? Why?"

"Because. She's taking my Roxy from me."

"Axel, that's retarded. I'm not going to just neglect you." I said then tried to un-wedge myself from Axel and the door, but he pressed me against the door with a little more pressure.

"Are you sure?" He said, looking me right in the eyes.

"Yes Axel I'm sure." I responded tiredly. That damn grin soon reappeared.

"Wanna souvenir in case you do forget about me?"

"Wha—" Axel kissed me, stopping me from saying anything. I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. It's not that I don't want Axel to kiss me. It's just the fact that we just started dating like a day ago, and it doesn't seem right to explore each other's throats. Although Axel is attempting to do just that right now. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, but I kept my mouth clamped shut. He pulled back and frowned down at me.

"Axel, I already told you that I'm not exactly ready to kiss. Now could you please let me go?" I said before he could say anything himself.

"But I like kissing you Roxy! How are you ever gonna get used to kissing if we don't ever do it?" Axel said. Damn he had a point… "Can you at least give it a chance? I promise you'll like it."

I would have said no, but Axel started pouting. And it wasn't just any old pout. It was _my_ pout. My pout that I use on Olette and Axel to get them to do stuff for me. **MY** pout! Well, it was Sora's pout too but still!

"Okay fine. Just don't go too far okay?" I said. Axel nodded while smiling then lowered his lips onto mine. My eyes fluttered closed on reflex as Axel moved his mouth in sync with mine. Axel tilted his head to the side and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He soon moved from my mouth to my neck, leaving wet kisses along the way. That was going too far but I don't care anymore. This felt fucking great and I wasn't about to stop it. Axel pinned me against the door again and continued to lick and bite on my neck. I let my head flop to the side so he would have better access. I had to bite back a moan when he bit down a little harder than before. I hugged Axel to me, gripping his shirt in my fists. He bit down again and this time, I couldn't suppress the moan that bubbled up. Axel stopped assaulting my neck and resumed caressing my lips with his. When his tongue sought entrance, I gave it. He tongue ran over every inch of my mouth before I shoved it back with my own. Axel tasted like ginger snaps. He slid his hands under my shirt and applied pressure to both of my sides, causing me to whimper into his mouth. He pressed down harder and I let out a small moan. God, if we keep going at this rate, we'll end up having sex right here and now! There was a light knock at the door, and we both froze.

"Roxas, are you two okay in there?" Naminé's voice floated through the door. Axel withdrew but became a leech on my neck again.

"Y-ye-ah! Yeah, we'll b-be out in a mmm-minute." I panted while Axel practically ate my neck. Dammit he was doing that on purpose!

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound kind of sick?" Oh, I was far from sick.

"Yeah. We'll be out shortly! Just um… go back to the table okay?"

"Okay then." When I was sure Naminé was gone, I turned my attention back to Axel.

"Axel, I think it's time to stop. I mean Naminé's waiting and stuff. Besides, we've gone far enough for today." Axel pulled away and grinned down at me.

"So have I helped you get used to kissing?"

"Maybe a little…okay maybe a little more than a little…" Axel gave me a look.

"Okay, fine yes. Now move." I said, then shoved him away, or tried to anyway.

"So mean Roxy. I don't wanna move.

"I'll harm you bodily if you don't." I growled.

"Meow! Kitty has claws!" Axel said but backed up anyway while his eyes traveled down my body.

"Well well Roxy, have you got something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He said with a smirk.

"Axel what are you—"

"Look down."

"Axel! I swear if—!" I stopped in mid sentence and looked down at my pants. Shit. Shit shit shit.

"See what you've done to me!" I hissed at Axel.

"Hey, I could always help you get rid of it!" He took a step towards me.

"You've done enough damage!"

"Well geez that was mean. Um, you could try thinking about stuff you don't like or creeps you out."

Okay lets see… Spiders. Ants. Naked Axel. Seeing Pepper give birth. Spiders. Naked Axel. Worms. Throw up. Axel in the nude. Bees. Naked Axel.

"AARGH! Axel get out of my head!" I howled then gripped my hair in my hands.

"I didn't even do any thing!" He said. "Um, you told me you don't like spiders so just think of spiders over and over.

Spiders. Spiders. Spiders. Spiders. Spiders. Spiders. Spiders. I checked myself. Thinking of those hairy little bastards seemed to do the trick, although now I'm incredibly itchy.

"Let's go." I grumbled then turned around and unlocked the door. When we got to the table Naminé was smiling.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked as Axel sat down next to me.

"Oh, I got a call from an old friend." She said happily. "So did one of you fall down the toilet or something?"

"That's right! Roxy here got his booty stuck in the toilet!" Axel exclaimed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to curse. He glared at me for a moment before smiling. I knew he was joking but that was just plain stupid to say.

"Or maybe one of you got bit by a bug?" Naminé suggested, her eyes locked on the spot where Axel had chewed on. "Roxas, maybe you should get that checked out. I hear Axel bugs are dangerous." Naminé said, then started giggling like mad. I felt my face heat up.

"That's right Roxy, Axel bugs are known to prey on the same victim more than once!" Axel declared.

"Ha ha! Roxas and Axel sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Roxas was swapping spi-it! Roxas was swapping spi-it!" Naminé sang, getting louder and louder, making everyone turn and look.

Did I say Axel is the most embarrassing person I've ever known? Well scratch that.

Namine is THE most embarrassing person I've ever known.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Okay then! Phew swapping spit in a public bathroom! I had fun writing that XD **

**Isn't Naminé so mean for that loud broadcast? Haha! I bumped the rating up just in case.**

**OMG something terrible has happened! The county I live in has lost accreditation! So that means I'll have a harder time getting into college out of state! Although I plan to stay in state that's just messed up! But I'm sure it'll all be sorted out by the time I get to senior year.**

**Well you know how it goes:**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	24. Meeting Sora

**AXEL**

An embarrassed Roxas is _so_ adorable! His cheeks are super red and he's practically melded to my side, hiding his face in my shirt as we left the restaurant. Naminé was still giggling at her little song.

"Roxy, I think it's safe to let me go now." I said to Roxas after we were out on the sidewalk. He mumbled something incoherent and gripped my shirt tighter.

"Can't hear you babe."

He turned his head so only his mouth was visible. "It's never safe with you two around."

"Aw, that's not true!" Naminé said, just butting in our conversation. I ignored her and turned my attention back to my little blond.

"Seriously Roxy, I can't walk right with you clinging on me." I said and he reluctantly pulled away. He was pouting slightly and his face was a pretty shade of pink.

"Aw, you're still embarrassed? Come come. Axel will make it all better." I said, then held out my arms for a hug.

"No, you've done enough damage already. Besides, we're running late so I'll see you later." Roxas said, backing away from my hug.

"We? Who's we? And where are 'we' going?"

"I've got to take Nami to meet Sora and Aunt Aerith remember?" Roxas said, giving me the 'duh!' look. Nami? He's already given her a nick name? I forced a smile onto my face.

"Oh, okay then. I'll call you later okay?" I said then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, which made his face turn a little darker. He waved before getting in his car and driving off. I turned in the opposite direction and started the walk home, and was there in a matter of minutes. When I let myself in, I found Demyx sitting on the couch, tongue suck out, trying to… Hell, I don't even know what he's doing.

"Dem, do I even _wanna_ know?" I asked as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"Oh, Ih twyin' cu ick hi elhow!"

"Oh, like I really understood that. Try _not_ sounding like a moron." Demyx sucked his tongue back in his mouth and glared at me.

"I _said_ I'm trying to lick my elbow. I saw on TV that it was impossible for humans to lick their own elbows, so I wanted to see if that was true."

"_What_? Dem, were you dropped on your head when you were a baby or something?" I said then took a swig of my soda.

"Yes actually, I was. But what's your point?" I shook my head.

"Never mind Dem. Never mind."

"So how are you and Roxas doing?" I couldn't help but smile when I heard Roxas' name.

"Better than ever! I had lunch with him today, but he had to bring his sister along."

"Sister? Since when did he have a sister?"

"His lost twin, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

I held up a finger. "The point is I don't like her. She's going to take up all of Roxas' time that he could be spending with me."

"Wow, I never knew you were so selfish when it comes to Roxas." Dem said before resuming trying to lick his elbow.

"Where have you been? I wonder what the blondie is doing right now…"

**ROXAS**

"Hey Roxas, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate Axel's kissing?" Naminé questioned before cracking up. I checked my face in the rear view mirror, discovering that my face was red beyond belief.

"I refuse to answer this question." I said before turning onto my street.

"Aw why not? I bet he's a perfect ten. He is isn't he? Isn't he Roxas?"

"You're not going to let it go until I answer you are you?"

"Nope." Nami said, crossing her arms defiantly. I sighed heavily.

"Fine. He's a…"

"Yeah? He's a what?"

"Twenty." I mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear that!"

"I said let's get out of the car, seeing how we are here." I said before jumping out. "I suggest you stand away from the door." I warned before unlocking the front door. I braced myself as I opened it. Sora came flying through the door and crashed into me, knocking me over.

"Roxas! What have—who is she?" Sora said, pointing to Naminé.

"If you let me up I'll tell you." I wheezed. Sora stood up, dragging me with him, then put his hands on his hips. "Okay, now who is she? OHMIGOSH! You're cheating on Axel with this floozy!" Sora exclaimed, then marched over to Naminé and pointed a finger right in her face.

"Look here missy! Roxas already has somebody in his life and it aint you! So you should just turn around and go home!"

"Sora." I said, trying to get him to shut up, but he just kept ranting. "SORA!"

"And furthermore—oh, huh?"

"Shut up! Now, like I was _trying_ to say before you flew off the handle assuming crap, this is my sister Naminé, otherwise known as your cousin. Nami, this is our idiot cousin Sora.

"Nice to meet you Sora." Naminé said with a warm smile.

"Isn't he just great? Assaulting you before you even get in the house." I quipped before going in the house, Sora and Naminé following.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yay I finally updated! You can blame school for the disappearing acts that are soon to come. However, I shall try to update as much as I can. The ending is kinda weird… but whatever!**

**You know how it goes!**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	25. First Date

**ROXAS**

After being fawned over by Aunt Aerith and hours of hearing Sora sing 'Under the Sea' and 'Hakuna Matata' Naminé decided it was time to go.

"It was nice to finally meet you Sora." She said before stepping outside, then turned to me and whispered, "I had no idea he liked Disney movies so much."

"If you think it was bad after only two hours, try living with him. So what do you wanna do now?" I asked, leaning against the side of my car.

"Um, what time is it… 3:45… Can you take me to the train station? I need to get my things from the islands."

"You know we can walk from here. So you're moving to Twilight Town then?"

"Yes. I'm going to be staying with a friend until Mom is released."

"Uh, I don't think that's going to be anytime soon."

Namine slapped her forehead then said "Gosh I'm so forgetful! I meant to tell you that I was talking to her while you were unconscious, and her doctor came by saying that she has made a miraculous recovery so he's going to discharge her sometime next week. But I have a question."

"Oh that's great! What's your question?"

"Where is she going to stay? Is she going to stay with Aunt Aerith or…?"

"Oh, in her house. Or our house or whatever. See, I'm just living with Aunt Aerith until Mom gets better, so our house is like, empty. Mom just has to have all the utilities cut back on. Hey, do you have enough munny for the train?" I asked, noticing that she didn't have any pockets or anything. Naminé nodded.

"I have just _one_ more favor to ask." She said, clasping her hands together. "Can you please help me get my things to my friend's house when I come back tomorrow? Please?"

I nodded. "Sure. Wait, it's going to take you all day?"

"Well, I didn't finish packing before I came over here. So I've still got some things to take care of."

"Okay then. Just call me when you're on your way."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you!" She said then reached out and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Love you too." I looked her right in the eyes after I withdrew. "Be careful okay?"

"Yes 'Dad'. See ya!" Naminé waved then ran up the steps into the station.

When I got back home, I flopped in the bed and was out like a light.

**AXEL**

I'm so bored without my Roxy over here. It's like I've got nothing else to do when he's not around. I was bored for a whole two hours until Demyx challenged my gaming skills. I kicked his ass twelve times in a row.

"Will you stop cheating!?" He yelled then tried to take my controller.

"_I'm_ the one who's cheating? Look at you, trying to take my controller!" I shouted back.

"You need to go away cheater!"

"Go away? Go away to where?" Dem shot off the couch and turned the Playstation off, then chucked his controller at my head, but I ducked out of the way.

"Hey hey! No need to be hostile!" I said, putting my own controller down.

"Shuddup you stinkin' cheater!" He yelled then flopped on the couch and started pouting. What a sore loser.

"Aw, you'll get over it." Dem grunted in reply.

"Hmm… I wonder what Roxy is doing…" I made to get up but Demyx stopped me.

"Hey Axel, if you went to lunch with Roxas, why'd he bring his sister with him?'

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you guys were supposed to be on a date, and he brought his sister! That's not right!"

"Dem you idiot. It wasn't a date. I just asked him to join me for lunch when he happened to be out and about with his sister."

"So you guys haven't gone on a date yet?" Dem said, tilting his head to the side.

"Well… no, not really."

"So when are you—"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because that's not a very good boyfriend like thing to do. Not go on a date. That's why they say 'dating' and 'going out'. Because you're _going out_ somewhere! So ask the little blondie out on a date."

I glared at Demyx for a minute before going to think of places to take Roxas. Damn Demyx and his weird tendencies to make perfect sense!

I went to see Roxas at work the next day. I just caught him when he was going on break.

"Hey there Roxy!" I said, slinging my arm around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a little.

"Hey Axel. What brings you here?"

"Oh just coming to see what my favorite little blond was doing. How have you been today?" I followed him to the break room and sat down across from him.

"Bleh. I've been sleepy. Sora decided to give me an encore of the 'fun song' from Spongebob what's his face. At two o' clock in the morning!" He cried then let his head hit the table.

"Aw, poor Roxy. Say, do you have any plans next Saturday?"

"Um… I don't think so, why? It's not another one of those stupid scavenger hunts is it?" Roxas asked, slightly alarmed.

"Oh no not at all. I'll let you know later okay? I've got to go now, so I'll see you after you get off work okay?" I gave him a kiss before going home.

**ROXAS**

The past week went by extremely fast. I helped Naminé move into her friend's house on Wednesday which ended up being Marluxia's place. I told him I'd kill him if he tried anything with Naminé before I left. Mom was let out five days later on a Tuesday, so Nami and I moved back in with her. Axel asked me out on a date for this Saturday on that Tuesday. I blushed like crazy before saying yes.

By the time I looked up, it was Friday. I went straight to bed after getting off of work, because I was SO tired. When I woke up it was four o'clock the next day… so that would make today… SATURDAY?! Shit shit shit! Axel's going to come by to get me in two hours! Damn it, first date and I'm going to be late! Now I'm rhyming! I scrambled out of bed, nearly hitting my head on the nightstand and almost running into the wall, and ran to the shower. I forgot to get a towel so I had to walk back to go get one, still naked by the way. After I was nice and clean, towel wrapped around my waist, I flew out of the shower but I bumped into Mom in the hall, nearly knocking her over.

"What's got you in such a rush Sweetie? Not late for a date are ya?" She joked, however I thought she was dead serious and blushed like mad.

"Who told you!?" I shouted, startling her.

"Calm down Dear! I was just kidding… wait you _are _going on a date?" She said then let out a loud squeal, making Naminé emerge from her room. I didn't even know Mom was capable of squealing.

"What's happening?! What was that noise?! Are you okay Mom?"

"Yes Dear! I just need to talk to Roxas for a minute!" Mom said happily then dragged me into my room.

"My baby's first date! So who is she?" She said, leaning down, looking at me expectantly. She didn't really need to lean down. She's only a few inches taller than me… but my face got hotter the longer she stared at me.

"Um… Olette…?"

"No it's not. I can tell. Tell me the truth." It's either now or never…

"It's uh… um… Axel." I mumbled.

"Who?"

"Axel." I said meekly. Mom stood up straight then cracked a huge grin.

"It's about darn time! I didn't think that boy'd _ever_ do anything!"

"Say wha?" I said, completely lost.

"You thought I didn't know? Geez Roxas you are so dense and oblivious! I was the first person to notice it before Axel even told me!"

"So… how long did you know? Wait, he _told _you!?"

"Um let's see... You met Axel when you were… Seven soooo… Since the time you two were teenagers. I mean he made is so clear for you Muffin, but you just didn't seem to get it."

"Oh…" I was still blushing, partly from embarrassment and partly from… okay from embarrassment. I looked away from Mom, and my eyes landed on my clock.

"FIVE THIRTY?! MOM GET OUT! I'VE GOTTA GET DRESSED! OUT!" I shouted then started to push her out of the room.

"Okay okay! I'm going I'm going!" She said before walking to her room. I searched for something decent to wear. I had just pulled on some denim jeans and a sock when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and the little red numbers read six o' clock. Shit! I fell down the last four steps in my rush to get to the door. I ripped it open to reveal Axel standing there, hands stuck in his pockets, hair pulled back into an odd looking ponytail, a red T-shirt stretched across his upper body, and a plain pair of dark colored jeans, hugging him ever so slightly. I couldn't help but stare for a minute. I have to admit, Axel's pretty hot.

"I really hope you aren't going out looking like that." Axel said before stepping into the house. I blushed and muttered for him to shut up.

"I'll be done in a minute." I said before rushing back upstairs. I pulled on a blue T-shirt and my other sock along with a pair of plain white tennis shoes. I ran to the bathroom and tried to brush my hair and teeth at the same time. Teeth came out great. Hair came out like crap. I ran my fingers through it, letting it do its post-sex thing then scrambled back to my room to grab my keys and wallet then ran down the steps, falling down the same four steps. _AGAIN_.

"I didn't know you fell for me so hard Roxy." Axel said before helping me up.

"Oh ha ha. BYE MOM!" I yelled up the steps before stepping outside with Axel.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"A secret? I want to know now!" I demanded.

"All in due time Roxy. All in due time. You don't have to worry though. I guarantee that this will be the best date you've ever been on!"

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hello all! Roxas really is dense huh? His mom knew Axel liked him before he did! Poor blondie. Then he wakes up all late for the date and stuff. Oh well. He'll get over it!**

**You know how it goes! Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	26. Afterwards

**ROXAS**

Axel decided to go classic and take me to dinner and a movie. I was up for it until I figured out the movie was something scary.

"Axel, I really don't want to see this. Can't we go see something else? Please?" I pleaded. I soon resorted to whining, hoping Axel would change his mind. He didn't of course, but it was worth a shot. So I am currently pouting, waiting for the movie to start.

"Aw, you're not going to stay that way are you?" Axel asked with his usual grin plastered on his face. I grunted in response. After the movie started I decided I couldn't stay mad at Axel, because I needed him as an eye shield. Now I'm reduced to hiding in his shirt squealing like a stuck piglet, and I could tell he was enjoying every minute of this. Note to self: Stab Axel with something blunt. I was so glad when the movie was over.

"So did you enjoy the movie Roxy?" Axel asked as we left the theater.

"Hell no! I don't like scary movies and you know it!" I said angrily.

"Aw, but they're fun to watch with someone special like you." He said then leaned down and kissed my nose, causing me to blush.

"Stop being such a sap." I muttered.

"But it's fun! And you know you like it! Roxy, have I ever told you how cute you look when you blush?" Axel cooed, wrapping his arms around me. I felt my face get hotter.

"A-Axel, why are you being all mushy?" I asked, not really sure what to say at that point.

"Because I'm around you. See what you do to me?" Axel let me go so we could get in the car. We talked for a while until I started getting sleepy. Last thing I remember was starting out the window before falling asleep.

**AXEL**

Roxas fell asleep during the car ride, so I decided to take him to my place. I stole a few glances at him. Roxy's sleeping face is _so_ adorable! I lifted him out of my car and carried him up to the door. Crap, my hands are full and I can't open the door, so I kicked it a couple times. I really hope Demyx is home. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Demyx, giving me a devious look once he saw Roxas.

"It's not what it looks like so don't even say anything." I snapped before going to my room. I laid Roxas on my bed. I'm assuming he's going to sleep for the rest of the night so I changed him into one of my shirts. And I did it without raping him! I'm so proud of myself!

I folded his clothes and put them on the only clean space on my dresser, then went to take a shower. When I got back to my room, Roxas was sprawled out over the bed, snoring like crazy. I fought the urge to laugh as I pulled on some sweatpants, then got the best idea ever.

I grabbed my phone and snapped a few pictures, and shot a quick video. Blackmail is so fun. After that little spur of the moment thing, I scooted into bed next to him, and he snuggled up to me immediately. Aww! Roxy's sleeping face is so adorable! I ran my fingers through his hair, watching him sleep, until I got kind of sleepy. I was asleep before I knew it.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Oi, I've been gone for a while huh? It's the school's fault! I always blame the school! That's why this chapter is so short! I've got homecoming this week, and Character day is here! I was going to be Kelly... but my friend said I'd be better as Rhianna. Hope that goes well.**

**Hopefully, this chapter holds you guys over until next time.**

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	27. You Have my Word

**ROXAS**

I woke up feeling really warm and fuzzy. I yawned then rolled over, wrapping my arms around my pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. I snuggled up to my pillow and… wait. Since when did my pillow breathe, or have abs? I opened my eyes to discover I was in Axel's bed, practically cuddling with him. I looked down, discovering I was in his shirt. So I wake up in Axel's bed the next morning, wearing one of his shirts. This could only mean one thing.

_We had sex_.

I made to get up without waking him up, but failed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Roxy."

"I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me? Why? What did I do?"

"What do you mean 'what did you do'? Don't you know that it's un-classy to have sex after the first date?" I was sure we did but… why couldn't I remember it? Shouldn't you be able to remember something like that? Does that mean I didn't like it?

"Roxas, what are you talking about? We didn't have—"

"Oh really? Then explain to me why I'm in your shirt." I said, sitting up and folding my arms. Axel sat up too, starting at me with a confused expression.

"You fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake you up by taking you home, so I just brought you here. Do you want proof?" He got up and left the room. He came back dragging a half asleep Demyx.

"Demyx, did you hear any noise coming from my room last night?"

"Besides snoring? No. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"No. Please explain to Roxas what happened last night."

"Um… He brought you here then yelled at me about something not looking right, or something like that then he took you to his room so I figured you guys just went to sleep. Now good night." He turned around and shuffled away.

"Oh… Well now I feel sheepish. I'm sorry Axel." I said, smiling sheepishly. He shook his head and got back in the bed.

"It's okay Roxy. I guess you have the right to assume that. But you should know I wouldn't do that without your permission." Axel said then hugged me to him.

"Did you enjoy the date though?"

"Yes I did actually but promise me one thing?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Anything Roxy."

"No more scary movies."

"But why! Most of them aren't even that scary."

"You have to promise."

"Okay, I promise."

"What are we gonna do now? I don't have to go to work…"

"Let's just hang out at the mall." Axel suggested while playing with my hair.

"That's so boring. Can't you think of anything else?"

"No."

"Fine. I need to go home and wash up and stuff."

"Okay."

We started getting dressed but it took a while because we started playing around. Not the innocent playing around either, but I won't go into detail. When we got to my house Mom was all over us.

"Why didn't you come home last night?! Oh god, you didn't do what I think you did did you?! PLEASE tell me you didn't! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE STILL MY INNOCENT BABY BOY!" She shrieked.

"No Mom, we didn't! I promise!" I said while hiding behind Axel in case Mom decided to attack. It took a few more minutes of reassuring before she calmed down and returned to her normal self.

"I'm not staying long Mom. I just came to take a shower and change clothes. Me and Axel are gonna hang out for an hour or two." I said before going upstairs. I scrambled to take a shower and get dressed because I didn't want to keep Axel waiting. I ended up falling in the shower and tripping down the steps. **AGAIN**. It appears that the stairs don't like me, but whatever.

"Hey, where's Nami?" I asked, noticing she was no where to be found.

"She went to visit her friend on the islands. She said she would be back later. Have a good time Dear."

"Your mom is psycho Roxy." Axel said after we were outside.

"Why do you say that?"

"She said if I do anything to hurt you or 'take you', as she put it, before you were ready she would gut me with a melon baller."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "My Mom wouldn't say something like that."

Hanging out at the mall ended up being _so_ boring. All we did was go to the pet store, grab a few giant pretzels and stayed in the game store for a while. But having Axel there made it bearable. We grabbed some smoothies and went to the park, sitting on the only two swings not broken.

"Hey Axel."

"Hmm?" He said around his straw.

"How long do you think we're gonna stay together?" I asked. I've been pondering this for a while. I started thinking when a girl bumped into me and didn't say excuse me. I didn't think anything of it but Axel was about to de-scalp her for it. If he'd go that far just for something like that, he must really care a lot…

"What are you asking that for? I'd like to think forever." He said then took a long slurp of his smoothie.

"I was just wondering is all…" I said quietly, drinking my own smoothie.

"OW FUCK! GAWDDAMNED BRAIN FREEZE! OOOWWW!" Axel suddenly howled, scaring me senseless.

"That's what you get for drinking so fast." I said. "Press your thumb to the roof of your mouth." Axel ignored me and continued to hold his head and howl like a wounded dog. I sighed, set my cup in the sand, and pried his mouth open and stuck my thumb on the roof of his mouth, finally shutting him up.

"Better?"

He nodded, then pulled me into his lap and gave me a kiss. "Thanks Roxy. What would I do without you?"

"Die."

"Yep." We sat in silence for a while before Axel started talking again.

"You know, I'm glad I met you Roxas. You make me really happy. My life was horrible until I met this cute little blonde."

I felt my cheeks heat up, so I'm sure I'm blushing like crazy.

"I feel the same. I'm glad I make you happy Axel. You know, I hope we stay together forever. I can't really imagine life without you." Damn it, Axel was turning me into a sap!

"I know what you mean. And I'm going to make sure we stay together forever. You have my word."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Okay everyone go AAAAAAAAAAAWWWW! Wasn't that adorable? Based off of an actual conversation! I don't know between who though… –cough cough- Anywhoozles! I hope you guys took your time to read this story because the last few chapters are coming up! I'm gonna be sad when it's over, because I had so much fun writing it! So prepare yourselves!**

**Review Please and Thank you!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	28. As Oblivious as Ever

**ROXAS**

It's been four years since Axel and I have declares ourselves a couple. By the end of the first year, we had our own place. I got a better job at a catering company, whereas Axel got fired for blowing up a grill, but he found another job at an electronics warehouse, and he's picked up an annoying catch phrase since the day he got fired. It's a 'modified version' of his old one, he says. He used to say 'Commit it to memory.' but now he says 'Got it memorized?' and it's twice as annoying as the old one. He's also picked a habit of spelling words before saying that dumb line.

Aside from that, we've been really happy living together, and we've had a bunch of crazy times… Like last April Fool's Day. I pretended to get sick one morning, then told Axel I was pregnant. His reaction was _priceless_. He tipped out of his chair and started spazzing out. He got me back though… He made me think he fell down the steps and broke his neck... Totally not funny.

Halloween that year was pretty crazy too. Axel insisted we go trick or treating, and there's no arguing with that man when he's got his heart set on something. "We're going trick or treating and that's final!" He ranted and raved until I caved in. So we went trick or treating. I was this guy from a video game who carries a humongous sword and has hair almost as messy as mine, but his is like… set on extreme post sex hair, and Axel was a lion. It was kind of amusing because he didn't even need a mane. Sora and Naminé came too, as Mickey Mouse and a cat... Guess who was Mickey... Thanksgiving was a disaster because everyone came by, crammed in our little apartment. Demyx and Sora devoured almost everything then had pie. A LOT of pie. With ice cream and sprinkles and ASSLOADS of chocolate sauce. So they were even more hyperactive than ever and our TV almost got broken because of them. Then Axel yelled at them, finishing with "You aren't coming over here ever again if you break my damn TV! Never! You hear me?! N-E-V-E-R! Got it memorized? NEH VUR!" Welcome to Migraine city, population: Me.

For Christmas we all went to Aunt Aerith's Christmas party. Sora was being his usual dumb self and was late, but he had a good reason. He was a girl's house. He met her a few months back and they've been dating since then. I think her name's Kairi. She became good friends with Naminé at that party, and now she's almost always around when Sora is at our apartment, but whatever. Axel whispered something in Sora's ear that made him go red, and before he walked away Axel shouted "Commit it to your memory forever!". I tell you, he's so embarrassing sometimes. After we got back to our place from the party, we had an unexpected visitor: Axel's mom. They had a big argument, she insulted me and he ended up slamming the door in her face for it. Apparently Axel isn't very close with his mother because of something she did to his brother, who I didn't know existed. Axel told me he didn't like talking about Reno because it made him hate his mother even more.

It's New Year's now and everyone, even Naminé, is totally piss drunk. Well everyone but me of course. I don't really drink like that, besides I've got to get Axel home some kind of way. After the party I helped Axel into the car and got him home. He got sick before he could even get through the door, so I just let him go to bed after I cleaned up his sick, oh joy. Sometimes I feel like his mom instead of his boyfriend. Aside from all that craziness, Axel's been acting really weird. He's been doing all kinds of stupid crap.

Like right now for instance. Here I am, minding my business taking a shower, when he pulls back the curtains, already half way in the shower with me.

"Hey Roxy, looks like you could use some company!"

He scared the crap out of me so I shrieked (you heard me. I shrieked.) And literally kicked him out of the bathroom. I heard him call me a meanie before he walked away. I rolled my eyes and wrapped up my shower.

I found Axel sitting on our bed, pouting like a baby.

"Why are you making that face?" I questioned while getting dressed.

"Because you're a meanie." He said, still pouting.

"But you love me anyway." I said then crawled onto the bed behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He brought his hands up to mine.

"Damn right." We stayed like that for a while.

"Axel, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" I asked, noticing the time.

"I've got time." He turned around, resting his forehead on mine.

"Axel, you're gonna end up being late again. Get ready for work." I demanded. He smirked then pushed me onto my back, pinning me down.

"And what if I don't? Are you going to punish me?" That damn trademark grin of his was etched across his face. It's damn sexy though.

"Maybe." I said then kissed him. It caught him off guard, but he recovered and worked his lips against mine. He laced our fingers together while deepening the kiss. Axel had stripped me of my shirt, our lips apart for mere seconds. My mind started getting hazy as he began to trail kisses along my jaw line and neck, but I snapped out of it when he started undoing my belt. I turned my head so my mouth was next to his ear, and blew into it. He hates that so he jerked back and frowned down at me. I smiled at him innocently then slipped off of the bed, grabbing my shirt along the way. I winked at him over my shoulder then pulled my shirt back on.

"Now that's just not fair." He pouted.

"Get ready for work." I replied before going to the kitchen and starting on breakfast. He yelled something else, but I ignored it. I was just getting done when Axel came into the dinning room at plunked his butt into a chair at the table. I glanced at him over my shoulder. He was dressed and his hair was lying down, probably damp from a shower, and he was frowning.

"Stop making that face." I commanded before flipping the last pancake.

"No."

"Fine. No breakfast for you.

"You're so mean to me." He said then came into the kitchen and hugged me from behind.

"How so?"

"You don't wanna play under the covers with me, you deny me breakfast, and you keep telling me to get ready for work but Cid gave me today off." He said, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"What? Why didn't you tell me you were off today?" I asked, not knowing what that first complaint of his was about, and then pulled away from him so I could make myself a plate.

"I did, but you were reading something." That's always his excuse for forgetting to tell me something, but he doesn't know that I know, so I just go along with it.

"Oh, okay then. How many pancakes do you want?"

"Three of everything."

"Fat ass."

"You know you love my ass." He said, giving said ass a wiggle. I snorted before handing Axel his plate of food.

"Thank you Roxy."

"You're welcome." I said before sitting across from him.

"Hey Roxas, are you 'board'?"

"Yeah, a little. Why?"

"Cause I'd really like to nail you!"

I was currently drinking some orange juice, so that last statement made me snort it out my nose.

"Really Axel, was that even necessary?!" I spluttered, trying to keep my eyes from watering, but failing miserably. "Now I've gotta clean this up." I muttered, then got some paper towels to clean off the table. Really, who says those kinds of things?

"Come on Roxy, you know you want to. Let's get it on, right here, right now."

"Um, go where?" I said, still trying to sop up the orange juice… I'm glad I wasn't drinking coffee…

"What do you mean where?"

"Look, I don't have time to talk about it."

"And why's that?"

"Because I've gotta go to work. I'll see you later Axel." I said, tossing the soggy paper towels in the trash. I gave Axel a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, I let you know something before you go." Axel said, a mischievous little smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. I eyed him warily.

"What is it?"

"I won't do anything until you give consent, because I respect you, and it's the right thing to do. And when you do, I'll have you clawing at my back like crazy! I love ya Roxy!" He said then pushed me out of the door and slammed it before I could answer.

"And just _what_ do you mean by that!?" I yelled through the door, but he didn't answer me back. Why can't that guy just be straight forward for once?! Ugh, he gives me a headache… and sometimes I just think he's oblivious to my pain.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**-Snort- **_**Axel **_**is the oblivious one Roxas? XD Poor blondie just can't get the message today. But we all have those moments don't we? Me more so than others, lol.**

**I've been stressed lately with school work, and other things, so maybe my chapters will start coming out suckish… but I hope not! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review Please and Thank You!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	29. Yes I Will

**ROXAS**

I never really give much thought to what I do when I'm decorating the cakes. I mean I just look at the cake and just put icing and stuff on it, and it the customers love it, and they always ask for _me _personally. That earned me the spot of Employee of the Month. I didn't even know catering companies _had_ employee of the month awards… My boss Yuna told me while I was putting the designs a wedding cake for this girl who was being a total bitch about her wedding and nearly cussed me out on the phone because I asked when she was going to pick up her order.

"Roxas, I've got a surprise for you!" She said.

"What is it Ma'am?" I said, putting down my icing bag.

"Here. Open it." Yuna handed me a rather bulky envelope. I opened it and saw a bundle of money.

"A raise? For what?" I was confused. I hadn't even been there long enough to get a raise.

"Because you, Roxas, are our new employee of the month!"

"Oh… Well thanks." I guess that's what you say when you win something like that… I've never really got Employee of the Month at City Café… Olette always got it.

I was just getting off of work and about to call Axel when Naminé called me. I got a bad feeling before I even answered the phone…

"Hey Nami. What's—"

"Roxas! Your apartment building is on fire and I don't see Axel outside!" She sounded distressed and panicked.

"W-WHAT!? Are you serious?! Please tell me you're joking Nami! PLEASE!" I cried, heart threatening to burst out of my chest.

"I wish I were Roxas. You need to get down here." I hung up and ran out of the store. I think I heard Yuna call after me but I didn't stop running.

I couldn't stop thinking _Please let Axel be safe. PLEASE let Axel be safe. _

I should have driven home, but I'm panicking and I can't think straight in panic situations. I could see the smoke before I even got close. When I finally got there, everyone was crowding the streets. Nami found me before I found her. She said something to me but I was scanning the massive crowd for spiky red hair. I didn't see Axel anywhere. I pushed my way through the crowd with Naminé close behind me. I found a firefighter just standing by and questioned him about Axel.

"Sir have you seen a man with spiky red hair? He's about Six foot one, and he's got facial tattoos? He's kinda skinny and he would have been in 813 if he was still inside. Please tell me you've seen him!" I was practically begging.

"I'm sorry kid but the only people we've rescued were two families and an old lady." He looked down at me, and his expression changed. I probably looked like I was about to cry "We'll keep looking though. I'll let you know if we find—" The second floor, the floor Axel and I stayed on, exploded, and I let out a strangled cry. I stopped thinking and tried to push my way into the burning building but Nami and a few other people held me back.

**XxxxX**

I waited with Naminé for any news from the fire department. The fire chief approached us after everything had calmed down around four o' clock and he looked very remorseful, and I knew before he even said anything.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry." I faintly heard Naminé say. I sat down on the steps of a building across the street and had myself a good long cry. Nami sat with me, hugging me to her. She was crying too. I don't know if she was actually sad, or she was just crying because I was, but it made me feel a little better. Well not really… I just cried harder. After a while the tears just stopped coming so I sat staring at the charred remains of the apartment and more than likely Axel.

"Roxas, I called Mom and she said you can come back home." Naminé said softly. I sniffed in response.

"Come on. I'll take you home." She tried to pull me up, but I didn't want to go anywhere. "Well I'll give you a minute alone. I'll go um… get us something to eat." Naminé left, and I got tired of staring at burnt things so I just looked down at my feet for another thirty minutes. It was kind of unnerving how silent it was. I heard footsteps approaching me but I didn't bother to look up.

"Roxy?" Great now I'm hearing things.

"Roxy what happened to our place? How'd it burn down?"

"Stop haunting me." I mumbled, my voice scratchy from prolonged crying.

"Haunting you? What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"Liar." I spat. The footsteps got even closer and my head was jerked up. I was staring right at…

"A-Axel!" I cried and flung myself at him. He lost his footing and we fell over. Just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore, I started crying again, but this time because I was happy.

"I thought I lost you Axel." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Lost me? Where'd I go?"

"You idiot." I said before kissing him. My tears got in the way but I don't care. I'm just glad Axel's okay. "If you weren't here when the apartment was on fire, where were you?" I asked after we had gotten up out of the street. We were walking around and ended up in the park. I was clinging to him, which wasn't necessary but I just felt the need.

"Well I went out…" Axel stated with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Went out where?" I questioned. His face got redder.

"Well um… How to do this… Um… Close your eyes Roxy. And you've got to let me go." I reluctantly let go of Axel's shirt and covered my eyes with my hands.

"No peeking."

"I'm not." I said. He knew me too well; I really wanted to peek. I heard shuffling I was itching to know what was happening.

"Okay, open your eyes Roxas." I opened my eyes to find Axel down on one knee and a little box big enough for a ring in his hand. He cracked it open revealing a silver ring with an interesting design carved into it, and a diamond sitting in the middle of the design.

"Roxas, I've decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I always think about you all the time. I think about you when you're far away, or in the next room. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Axel said. I stared at him, jaw dropped. I was at a loss of words. Axel just proposed to me? HE JUST FUCKING PROPOSED TO ME!! HOLY FRIGGIN SHIT!

I nodded my head slowly at first, but then vigorously.

"Y-yes. Yes I will." I said, voice cracking. And for the third time today, I cried. I've really got to stop doing that…

Axel slid the ring on my finger, stood up to full height and smiled down at me.

"You don't know how happy you've made me." He said before leaning down and kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back. Today ended up ending pretty good. So now I'm going to be Roxas Lei Aso… I like the sound of that.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well there ya go! How'd you guys like it? Was it good? Bad? Yes, no, maybe so? Okay, How many thought I killed Axel off? How many think that this is the end? You think it's the end? Well guess what? It is….................. NOT! The **_**next**_** chapter is the end unfortunately. I hope you enjoy it up until the very end! **

**Review Please and thank you by clicking that ÜBERLY OVERSIZED REVIEW BUTTON! seriously that thing's huge...**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**


	30. FIN

**ROXAS**

I never thought that I would be one to cry at weddings, much less my own. I wasn't sobbing my brains out, but I _was_ sniffling by the time Axel and I had to say our vows. The look in Axel's eyes nearly made me cry harder. He was looking at me with so much love; it filled me with such an amazing feeling. I could see all of his feelings in his eyes, even if they were watery. He choked up a little, and so did I, but we managed to get through it. When we kissed, it was long and meaningful... and a little wet... I didn't know if it was from tears, or wet from spit. Maybe it was a combination of the two...

Still it was wonderful.

We had the reception an hour after the wedding. I was able to get a discount on the food because I made a deal with Yuna, my boss. She even made us a cake for free! We got a lot of presents too. Axel wanted to open them immediately, but I told him to wait.

"But presents are meant to be opened!" He whined.

"Axel, just wait until we get home." I said, rolling my eyes at him. Axel grumbled a little more until everyone decided it was time for us to dance, _again._

"I really don't want to-" I started but Hayner cut me off.

"Just shut up and dance already!" He pushed me into Axel and spun both of us around until we faced the dance floor. Hayner shot me a thumbs up and I quickly shot him the bird, which he returned with a grin. I shouldn't have picked him to be my best man... I was about to insult him but Axel wrapped his arm around my waist before I could.

"Come on Roxy." He said, and then swept me off to the middle of the circle of people that had formed.

"Axel, they're all staring..." I muttered, glancing at the sea of faces, suddenly a little self-conscious, even after having many dances before.

"Don't worry about them, Baby. It's just you and me." I felt my face flush and I looked down, but Axel caught my chin and made me look up at him. We smiled at each other before the DJ started one of my favorite songs, Lullaby for You. We swayed back and forth, his forehead resting on mine, until the song was over. Everyone applauded and we just mingled afterwards, receiving many congratulatory smiles and hugs, suggestive comments, and slaps on the back. When everything was over, we went straight home. Since our apartment burned down, Axel and I resolved to rent a house, and we filled it with brand new furniture.

"Hey Roxy, can I ask you a question?" Axel said quietly, looking over at me. We were currently lying down. Can you blame us? It's been an amazingly long day. I was _so_ tired!

"Yeah, what is it?" I answered. Axel propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at me.

"Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" I was about to answer, but then I stopped.

"You know what, I haven't really thought about it."

"And why not?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Well what about _you_? Have _you_ thought of any places?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. And we'll be leaving tomorrow." Axel said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Oh? And where are we leaving to?"

"I can't tell you all of that now."

"Why not? We're keeping secrets from each other already? We've only been married for a few hours." I said, trying to guilt him into telling me.

"No. Well kind of. It's a surprise, so it isn't really a _secret_ secret. Now go to sleep Roxy. We've gotta get up early tomorrow!" I blew a raspberry at him before I rolled over on my side.

**AXEL**

"Will you just tell me?" Roxas demanded as we boarded the plane. He had been badgering me all morning about where we were going.

"No. You'll see when we land." I said. Roxas pouted the entire flight. Well, _most _of the flight, seeing as how he fell asleep halfway through.

I tried to entertain myself during the flight, since I couldn't talk to Roxas. I looked out the window, flipped through a magazine one of the flight attendants handed to me, ate about fifty packages of those airplane peanuts everyone always raves about, bitched to nobody about my ears hurting, stared out the window some more, watched two really boring movies, and accidentally kicked the back of the seat in front of me, which caused the person sitting in it to turn around an scolded me for it, like I was a damn kid. Stupid bastard...

Finally, though, the pilot announced that we would be landing at our destination so we should buckle up. Excitedly, I clicked the seat buckle in place and looked at Roxas, who was slumped over to the side still sleeping soundlessly. Aw, Roxy's just _so_ cute when he's sleeping! I gently brought him closer to me and placed my mouth on his. I watched his eyes flutter open slowly as his mouth molded with mine.

I soon broke off the kiss and grinned at him. He returned the smile lazily before rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Sleepy Head." I greeted him.

"Hey," he replied.

"The pilot made the announcement a minute or so ago that we would be landing soon and I wanted you to be up." I told him.

"Are you going to tell me where we are staying now?" He asked, adjusting his seat belt.

"Nope." He groaned at me. "I want you to guess. It's rather easy, since no other place looks like it."

"Guess?" Another groan. "Why can't you just be straight forward for once?"

"Come on, Rox! It'll be easy! And fun. Our first game as a married couple!" My grin grew larger. He sighed.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll guess; if it'll make you happy." I kissed his forehead.

"That's a good boy." He sighed again and leaned over me, staring out the window. Soon, a speck of land came into view and I saw Roxas squint out the window. Every few seconds the land grew larger and clearer. I waited for Roxas to start guessing, but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly, the pilot came onto the intercom again and announced, "We'll be arriving at Destiny Islands shortly." I cringed, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Roxas didn't here him announce our journey's end. I glanced at him to see him still intently staring out the window. I sighed. If he heard, it would have ruined that game.

"Any guesses?" I asked. Tiny noises came from him, but that's it. We got closer and closer and finally I saw his eyes light up.

"Oh my God. Destiny Islands?!" He looked at me. I nodded. "That's friggin' awesome Axel!" He said excitedly before kissing me on the lips. Pleased with this reaction, I ruffled his hair when we broke apart.

Just by his excitement, I could tell immediately that this was going to be a fantastic trip.

When we got off the plane, Roxas flew to the nearest window in the airport and pressed his nose to the glass.

"Axel, come look at this! Everything is so beautiful!" He said, waving a hand for me to come closer. I went and stood next to him, and gasped. Everything _was_ beautiful! It looked like a postcard, but it wasn't! I heard Roxas say something, but I was so transfixed on the beach.

**ROXAS**

"Axel! Come on before our stuff gets stolen!" I shouted before grabbing Axel's wrist and dragging him away from the window.

"That's just like you Roxy." He said while we grabbed our suitcases off of the conveyor belt.

"What's just like me?" I asked while hefting my heavy suitcase.

"Worrying while on vacation." Axel replied before reaching over and grabbed my suitcase from me.

"I am not worrying! And give that back." I demanded. "I can carry it myself."

"No. Now do me a favor? Get my phone out of my pocket and call the first number in my recent calls list... unless it's you. If it's you call the _second_ number. It's a cab company I called this morning to take us to a hotel." I nodded and stuck my hand in his jacket pocket, immediately coming up with his slender, sliver phone. Flipping it open, I found the number we needed and redialed it.

I quickly confirmed the need for a cab and told the one on the phone to have the cab-driver look for a tall man with bright red hair when he got here. Then I hung up by flipping the phone shut.

"Done." I told Axel before slipping his cell phone back into his pocket. He smiled at me and grabbed the other suitcase we had brought.

"Ready?" I nodded. Axel held the suitcases in one hand and grasped mine in the other, squeezing it. I squeezed back and we began making our way out of the airport.

Making conversation, Axel asked, "So Roxy; what do you want to do after we set up in the hotel?" I thought for a few minutes before snapping my free hand's fingers.

"We could go sight-seeing...Or! We could go to the beach...I think we should go to the beach! I heard the sunset is amazing here." I said excitedly, looking up at my redhead. He grinned at me.

"Sounds great then!" He replied and tugged me along, bringing me outside and stopping at the curb. "Whoa, it's hot out here!" Axel said before pulling his jacket off. "Well it _is_ an island..." I muttered, but I did agree that it was hot. We waited for our cab, and thankfully, it wasn't a long wait. We heard it beeping before we saw it. Its sudden appearance in front of us, made us jump back in surprise. The window on the passenger's side rolled down and a gruff voice greeted up.

"Need some help with your bags?" Axel immediately shook his head.

"No, no. I can get 'em." He let go of my hand and walked around to the back of the cab, where the trunk was popped open. He dropped the bags inside and closed the trunk door. He walked back over to me and opened the door, motioning with his hand for me to climb in. I took my seat inside and Axel closed the door. He appeared on the other side of the cab and slid in there.

"Where to?" The man driving asked us.

"_The Island_, please." Axel said and the man nodded. Immediately the cab-driver put the car into drive and we sped off. We made it to the hotel in record time. Axel paid the cab-driver and we both stepped out. We grabbed our suitcases and walked onto the sidewalk. Axel waved the cab on and we turned to the hotel.

"Let's go Roxy!" He said, grabbing my free hand with his and pulling me through the hotel doors. When we entered, I stopped short, my hand slipping from Axel's as he kept walking, and gaped. Axel spun around, looking curious.

"What's wrong Roxy?"

"It's so...HUGE. And fancy." I looked at him with a smile on my face before running to him. "Amazing." He kissed my lips before saying, "Wait here. Let me get the keycards and we can head up, okay?" I nodded.

He walked away from me and toward the front desk as I took in the gorgeous surroundings. It was deceiving from the outside, the hotel was. It was huge inside! A few minutes later, a hand grasped mine and I looked over to lock gazes with Axel.

"Come on," he whispered and pulled me along. We took the elevator up to the top floor and walked a little ways until we stopped in front of a door.

"Top floor, room 813: Suite fit for a King." Axel grinned at me before he unlocked the door with the keycard and opening it. He stepped aside and let me enter first, following closely behind me.

Once again my jaw dropped.

The room was even more amazing then the lobby, which was pretty fantastic. I walked farther into the room and looked around. It was ENORMOUS.

"Wow."

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Axel asked, letting a low whistle escape his own lips.

"Yeah...'bout sums it up." I replied walking over to the sliding glass doors and opening them. They led to a huge balcony over-looking the beach. In the far distance I saw a small island branching off the main island.

I walked back into the room and over to Axel where I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips.

"You out did yourself, Ax." I told him.

"Only the best for you, Roxy," he replied tenderly, wrapping his own arms around me. He looked down at me and said, "So are we going to chill in here or head down to the beach?"

"Beach! Definitely! Let's get ready!" I said excitedly and broke away from him. I ran to my suitcase and started ripping things out, looking for my swim trunks.

**AXEL**

I watched in amusement as Roxas went searching through the suitcases filled with clothes as he looked for our trunks. By the time he found them, clothes were _everywhere._ It reminded me of home, actually.

Roxas threw my bathing suit in my face and hurriedly put his own on before beginning his search for towels.

I leisurely undressed and slipped my own suit own. I walked over to Roxas and helped him look for the towels I packed. Coming up with them first, I shoved on in his arms.

"Here'ya go Roxy. Now let's head down."

"Okay!" Roxas grabbed my hand this time and as he pulled me out of the room, I grabbed the keycard off the table.

We practically ran all the way to the beach and by the time we reached the shore we were sweaty and out of breath. I bent over, hands on my knees, panting.

"Roxas, did we really... have to _run... _all the way here?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath. Roxas looked at me sheepishly and laughed.

"No, I just got excited. Sorry, Ax," he apologized. I stood up stead and shook my head.

"No need to be sorry. It's okay." I smiled reassuringly. Roxas kissed my cheek and began walking away calling over his shoulder, "Come on Axel! Let's find a spot to put our stuff."

I quickly followed the blond as he walked towards a spot a little way away from the water. He threw his towel down and practically ripped off his shirt, throwing that down too. When I finally reached him, he was hopping from one foot to the other. I raised an eyebrow at him as I too threw down my towel and discarded my own shirt.

I walked over to his side and asked, "Roxy, what are you doing?" He looked at me, excitement obvious on his face.

He didn't answer my question, saying, "Finally!" The child buried within him brought out a devious looking grin and suddenly he challenged, "Last one in is a rotten egg!" And he took off. I barely had time to process what he was doing before I was running after him.

He was pretty fast, despite his short legs and I could feel all my energy flowing through my body and down to my legs and feet as I propelled myself after him.

His laughter reached my ears and a grin grew on my face.

"Roxy! Get your tight, adorable ass back here!" By then, though, I was falling behind and Roxas was splashing into the water.

I skidded to a stop just at the ocean's edge to watch Roxas. Only seconds after he entered to water he started squealing, "COOOOOLD!!!" I stretched my foot out and let the water lick my toes, immediately knowing why he had screamed. The water was **freezing**. I quickly stepped back before laughing at my husband's screeching as he ran back to me.

Reaching me, he jumped into my arms, wrapping his limbs around my body as tightly as he could, trembling from the unexpected cold.

"Cold, Roxy?"

"Unbearably so," he whispered.

"Perhaps it would be more bearable if I joined you?" I wondered. He picked up his head and nodded. "Well, you have to let me go first." I told him. He immediately released me and dropped down onto his feet, his usual cool composure settling in once again as he took my hand.

Only when we walked into the frigid water again, getting deeper and deeper with every few strides, did his cool, relaxed composure falter again as he winced and frowned at the water he was treading.

When we were waist high and Roxas was visibly shivering beside me did I then know what I had to do.

Swiftly, I picked him up in my arms, ignoring his frantic, "Axel? Axel?! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!"

He looked at me, rather frightened, and I grinned at him reassuringly right before...I threw him in, soaking his whole body.

Roxas reappeared barely seconds later, teeth chattering and a livid glare plastered on his face. He was pissed, but I couldn't help but laugh at him and his drooping spikes.

"Y-You....ASS!" He managed before he made his way towards me, tackling me into the water. I was fully submerged, mid-laugh, with Roxas on top of me. Despite the weight on my chest that was pushing me down, I managed to pop my head back up and out of the water.

I sputtered a bit, spitting that nasty water out of my mouth and tried to clear my vision of the salt. When I was able to succeed in doing both things, I saw my beloved grinning at me.

"You twerp!" I grinned back just as his lips crashed onto mine. Roxas' hands quickly tangled themselves in my hair and with the arm that wasn't balancing the both of us, I pulled him closer to me.

Suddenly, it was as if the world stopped turning and time was at a standstill. Everyone and everything around us vanished and it was just us. A truly cliché moment, I know, but that's truly how it felt. Until of course, it was ruined by a family rushing into the water around us, splashing and shrieking.

Roxas broke off the kiss and blushed slightly as he got up off of me and offered his hand to me. I took it and with a combined effort, we pulled me onto my feet.

I glared at the near by family before wrapping my arm around Roxas' waist, pulling him close. Then, joined like that, we walked back onto the sand and wrapped ourselves in our towels.

**ROXAS**

I plopped myself on to the soft sand, my body trembling with shivers once again. Axel sat next to me, not showing and signs of being cold. Actually, I could feel heat radiating off of him and I shimmied over, desperate for warmth.

"The water here is colder then the water at Twilight Town's ocean..." he stated. I nodded as I pressed myself against him, causing him to look at me. "Geez Rox, you sound like a motor boat. Come on; let's get you back to the hotel before you catch a cold."

He stood up and then helped me up too, before grabbing our shirts.

Then we walked back to our hotel room in a comfortable silence.

Once we got back to the room, I decided to take a quick shower to rid my body of all the sea salt.

I was done within a few minutes, surprised Axel didn't decide to come in with me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the main room to tell Axel he could have the shower to find him gone.

"Axel?" I called. "Where'd you go?" I received no answer however. Sighing, I got dressed, figuring he'd gone to get food, and just as I plopped down on the couch to dry my hair, I heard the lock to the door unlock. I picked up my head and saw Axel enter the room. I jumped up and went to greet him.

"Hey Roxas."

"Where'd you go?" I asked immediately.

"Just down to the lobby."

"Why?" I interrogated.

"Wow, you're certainly nosy today," he commented with a smile and he quickly ruffled my hair as he walked by to put the keycard on the counter near by.

"What were you doing down there?" Axel sighed shaking his head.

"That's a surprise." I crossed my arms and eyed him suspiciously. "Not to worry, Hun. It's a good surprise."

"Uh...huh..." I replied.

"It is," he insisted and went over to a suitcase. Grabbing some clothes he made his way over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower...You're welcome to join me."

I shook my head. "I already took my shower. Sorry." Axel shrugged and entered the bathroom. I sighed and flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling until he came out of the bathroom. I sat up and watched him walk over to the T.V.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Now why would you ask that?" I shrugged.

"Just wondering..."

"Well then to answer your question: Yes, we are," he confirmed.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"Secret. Come on Rox...you know how surprises work!" I sighed. "Honestly, you and all these surprises."

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Do you want to head out now?"

I looked at him, a smiling growing on my face as I nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

I got up off the bed and grabbed the keycard of the counter and shoved it into my pocket. I held out my hand and Axel took it gently in his.

Once again we left our room and made our way out of the hotel. We walked down the street and took a couple turns before arriving at our destination. It was a quaint little restaurant where you ate outdoors with an amazing view of the ocean.

"Here we are." Axel announced. He brought me over to a table for two and sat me down. He sat across from me as I looked off at the ocean. "What would you like to eat?"

"Food, preferably." I grinned. Axel laughed and when the waitress came over, he ordered for me and himself since I was once again in awe of the sun slowly setting on the horizon. I felt Axel's gaze land on me and it stayed there until the waitress arrived shortly after to give us our food. We ate in silence, conversation was unneeded.

After we finished eating, we paid and walked across the street to an ice cream shop. I was excited because they had my favorite flavor of all time, Sea Salt flavor. We each got one and made out way back to the beach. We walked on the sand, admiring the sun and the colors in the sky.

"Beautiful." I said softly, licking my ice cream. "The reds in the sky match your hair Ax," I pointed out. Axel grinned before stopping in his tracks. I stood beside him, enjoying my ice cream. Axel looked at me. I looked back with a content smile on my face.

Axel looked like he was about to say something, but instead popped his ice cream into his mouth. I finished mine a few minutes later and shoved the stick into my pocket.

"So what do you wanna do now Roxy?" Axel asked while flicking his ice cream stick into a trash can. I shrugged.

"I guess we could go back to the hotel, 'cause I'm kinda sleepy, not to mention full." I said, patting my stomach.

"That's fine then."

**AXEL**

When we got back to our room, I sat in a chair and turned the T.V on. I didn't really want to watch it though. It served as a silence breaker.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." Roxas stated before grabbing a shirt from the floor which looked like mine, and a pair of sweatpants. I watched as he dove right into the middle of the bed, bounced twice, before disappearing in a hole in the giant comforter, which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" He questioned from the hole.

"That's was just really cute... and it looks like you've been swallowed by the comforter." I answered before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, throw me the remote; I wanna find something to watch." Roxas said, still being swallowed by the comforter.

I looked around, forgetting where I put the remote. I finally spotted it on the floor next to that chair I was sitting in and grabbed it, throwing it over my shoulder to Roxas.

"I doubt anything will be on. Hotel stations suck." I commented before stretching.

"They're the same as any other station Axel." I shrugged before pulling off my jeans, officially ready for bed, while Roxy flipped through the channels. I guess he got bored because he soon turned the T.V off, coating the room in darkness, aside from the moon light filtering through the window.

"Told ya." I said before Roxas' phone lit up. I frowned and grabbed it, finding that Demyx sent a text message... When did Demyx get Roxy's number?

"What are you doing? And do you plan to sleep in just your underwear?" He asked, struggling to get out of the hole in the middle of the bed. It was funny looking, 'cause I could only see the tips of his hair! He's so adorable it should be a crime.

"Reading a text Demyx sent you. Do you wanna see it now? And what's wrong with sleeping in my underwear? I've got on a t-shirt."

"Nah, I can read it later." He said, still, trying to get out of the depression in the bed. Since he couldn't get out, I decided to join him.

"Bombs away!" I shouted before jumping on him.

"Axel! Get off, you're too heavy!" He yelled while flailing. I laughed, contemplating whether I should stay, but then I remembered what happened last time I did that... I rolled over, bringing Roxas with me. He was startled to suddenly be on top of me, but after he got oriented, he looked down and smiled at me.

"Hey there." I said with a soft smile.

"Hey."

"Did you have fun today Roxy?" He nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, thanks Ax." He smiled slightly. I soon got an idea, and couldn't help but grin.

"Oh no, what are you thinking n-" Before he could finish, I rolled us over, hovering over a very confused Roxas, and gave him a big kiss.

"That's it?" He asked, clearly expecting something else.

"Whaddya mean 'that's it'?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Well I expected you to do something off the wall like you always do."

"Off the wall? What you talkin' 'bout?" I said and made a funny face, making Roxas laugh. "Have I ever told you that I love your laugh?" I asked after he stopped his cute little laugh.

"Really?"

"Really really. I love everything about you, ya'know."

"Sap."

"But I'm your sap." he laughed lightly before kissing me. After a few seconds though, it progressed into something more... exciting. I had my hands shoved up his shirt, massaging his hot spots and he kept groping my ass... not that I have a problem with that. It was like a war between our tongues, both of us fighting for dominance. It was going great, until I made the mistake of moving too fast by slipping my hand into his pants. He gasped and grabbed my wrist, staring straight at me, face flushed pink.

"A-Axel, wait a second... I... I don't think we should ..." He started, looking away from me.

"Why not? I mean, it was bound to happen anyway right?" I asked quietly.

"Well, yeah..."

"So what's the damn problem?" I snapped, making Roxas flinch. Shit, I didn't mean to get mad at him. He looked like he wanted to cry! I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, sitting back.

"Look, its okay Roxy. We don't have to if you're not ready." I started to get off of the bed, but Roxas grabbed my wrist again. I stopped and looked down at him.

"Axel, that's not it at all! Look... I..." He stopped, and looked away again. "I really am ready it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Just that we're in a hotel... and people might hear us... and the housekeepers are gonna see the sheets and-" I laughed, cutting him off. "Honestly Rox, you worry _way_ too much." I said before kissing him. "Are you positively sure you want to do this?" he nodded. "Just tell me if you want me to stop okay?"

"Okay."

"And if-"

"Axel! Alright already!"

"But I-" I started again, but Roxas groaned before grabbing the back of my head and mashed our lips together, letting his arms hang around my neck, effectively shutting me up. There was more groping and my shirt was soon discarded, along with Roxas', our lips not apart for long. He let his head flop to the side as I slowly traveled from his lips, planting soft kisses along the soft skin of his jaw, under his chin, stopping at his neck and kissed my way back. I stopped to yank off the rest of Roxas' clothes, then my own. Roxas' face glowed red after that last bit.

**ROXAS (****_Warning! Warning! There is man-sexings from here to the next set of X's!_****)**

"There's no way in hell that's gonna fit." I said, pointing at Axel's _bare_ crotch. I must stress the fact that it's _BARE_. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed by Axel's nakedness, but I've never actually seen him completely nude. I didn't know he was that... well equipped.

"Of course it's gonna fit." Axel said in between the kisses he was planting along my neck again. He stopped at the juncture of my shoulder and neck, and bit down. I tried to stifle the yelp, so it sounded more like a squeak. Axel noted that and smirked before doing it again, and of course, I squeaked again.

"Roxy, don't tell me you've got _another_ hot spot." He said, giving me a very devious grin. Damn it! Axel must have a sixth sense about sex or something! How the hell did he find another hot spot!?

"Okay then I won't." I said, but he just grinned before sinking his teeth into my neck _again_. He must have been a vampire in a past life or something... or a sexual deviant.

"Got any more I should know about?" He asked while planting kisses down my neck again, but this time he stopped at my chest.

"Not that I know-" He cut my sentence short by making me gasp when his tongue darted across my nipple. I dug my nails into the back of his neck when he gripped my erection. Axel soon kissed his way down, and I let out a strangled cry when I felt his mouth close around me.

"S-shit, Axel!" I managed to say, but was reduced to gasping and moaning as he sucked harshly. I soon had my fists buried in Axel's hair, tugging every now and then. He kept going until I let go. I realized Axel was looming over me when my vision finally cleared.

"Axel... holy shit."

"Holy shit?"

"Yes, holy shit." He smirked at me, _again_.

"Well if you think that was holy shit material, you haven't seen anything yet. You're gonna be saying a lot more that holy shit."

"So what, I'm gonna say holy fuck?"

"Damn skippy." He said before kissing me, letting me taste myself. He soon reached for something on the floor, which turned out to be a bottle.

"What's that?" I asked, eyeing the bottle as Axel emptied some of the contents onto his hands.

"Lube."

Ah, and this is when things are going to hurt. I lay back as Axel lifted my legs up and stared at the ceiling while Axel did what he had to do to prepare me.

"Are you ready Roxy?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Just go slow okay?" It was his turn to nod, and he slowly pushed in. I tensed before he even got far, but Axel leaned down and started whispering in my ear, massaging my hip, nibbling my ear, anything to take my mind off of the pain until he was in completely.

"Roxas, you've got to relax. It's going to be harder if you don't relax baby." Axel said, running a hand through my hair. I blinked back tears and nodded, willing my body to relax. Axel smiled reassuringly before pulling out, and slowly pushing back in. I whimpered, eyes tearing up again. Axel froze and looked down at me but I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"I'm okay, really." To confirm what I said I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face down to mine and kissed him. Afterwards, he repeated his actions as before, but didn't stop this time. The pain soon melted away, giving way to pleasure. I dug my nails into his back and was soon crying out each time Axel thrust into me. "A-Axel! Ah, ah! M-m-ah! More! Ngh!"

Axel was more than happy to oblige to my request and shifted so he could thrust deeper and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Shortly after doing so, Axel hit something that made me see stars.

"Axel, aaah!" I cried out when he hit the same spot again.

"Fuck, Roxas you're so hot when you say my name." Axel ground out, and kept hitting that special spot, making me scream his name each time. After a while, heat started to pool in my stomach, making me grip Axel harder.

"Axel, I'm going to ah!" He cut my sentence off by grabbing my erection, pumping in time to his thrusts that made the bed rock.

"_F-FUCK, Roxas!" _Axel let his head drop on my shoulder. I cried out just as we both came, but partly because Axel bit into my shoulder. He pulled out and cleaned us both off before settling next to me, hugging me to him.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Roxy."

**XxxxX**

I yawned before opening my eyes, discovering that I was snuggled up with Axel, naked. I smiled as I remembered the events of last night. I started to move off of him, but was stopped by a sharp pain in my lower half. I hissed, deciding to stay put. I lay there for a minute, glaring at him. I think he might have subconsciously felt me glaring at him or something, because he soon woke up and smiled at me lazily.

"G'morning Beautiful."

"You crippled me!" I said, frowning at him.

"Crippled? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I can barely move because of you!"

"Ooh... well you know what helps sore muscles?" Axel said before yawning.

"Not aiming your morning breath right at my face for one thing." I said, crinkling my nose.

"Sorry bout that. But no, a nice hot bath." Before I could say anything else he got up, scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bathroom.

He drew a bath in the huge Jacuzzi-type bathtub for me. While we waited for it to fill, Axel yawned and asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

I leaned back on the sink, feeling rather cold all of a sudden (seeing as how I still have no clothes on), thinking. In the meantime, Axel had shut off the water,

"Ready!" He said happily, already lowering himself in the huge bathtub. I was brought out of my thoughts by his announcement and joined him immediately. Goose bumps formed on my skin, from the change in temperature, as I got into the warm water. I sank in and sighed, the warmth soothing my sore muscles. I had my eyes close as I did this and when I opened them I found Axel smiling at me. I smiled back immediately.

"So, thought of anywhere you want to go?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't really know what's here, so I can't make that decision. Besides, I think you should pick. I got to choose what we did yesterday so it's only fair." I replied to him.

"That's sweet of you," he told me. "We could go sight-seeing? Just walk around and if we find something that strikes our fancy then we'll do it."

"Sounds good to me. I'm up for pretty much anything." I informed him. Once we were clean and my muscles were soothed, we got out of the tub and I went to get dressed as Axel drained the water. I put on an ensemble of shorts and a tee-shirt before using my towel to drying my hair off. Axel sauntered out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel still wrapped around his waist. I watched as he made his way over to me, still rubbing my hair with the damp towel. He grabbed me and suddenly put his lips onto mine. I immediately tasted the cool mint flavor of toothpaste and I smiled.

"Huge improvement from this morning. You taste and smell much better." I told him as I broke of the kiss.

"Certainly hope so," he replied. He walked away from me and over to our suitcases where he rifled through the clothing until he found something to wear. He grunted as he pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt from the pile of clothing forming in the middle of the suitcase. "We need to do something about that..." Axel mumbled as he put on his clothes. I nodded and walked into the bathroom to brush my hair and my own teeth.

Once both of us were finally ready, we grabbed the room key and headed out for the day.

**AXEL**

Roxas was too cute. He was in awe over everything we passed. It didn't matter if we had the same thing at home; he was like a little kid in a candy shop. That's how excited he got. He got especially excited over all the hot air-balloons we saw floating leisurely above us. That's understandable though. You never saw hot air-balloons in Twilight Town, that's for damn sure.

"Hey Roxas." I said as we stopped for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes to stare up at a new, colorful balloon floating by. He looked at me. "You want to take a ride in one?"

"Oh God yeah! That would be so amazing!" He nodded vigorously. I smiled and looked around. A woman passed by and I gently caught her arm as Roxas went back to staring up at the sky. The woman looked at me slightly startled until I asked, "Do you know where those balloons are coming from?"

I pointed up at the sky and she looked up for a split second before placing her gaze back on me and smiling. "Yes," she replied as she turned in the direction of the ocean. "There's a little festival all today on the beach. You'll find a lot of balloons there. There are free rides to anyone who wants one."

"Thank you for your help!" I said and grabbed Roxas' hand. He looked at me curiously.

"Come on Roxy, let's go to the beach. They are having balloon rides there." I explained. He beamed at me and nodded before we both started on a very fast-paced walk down to the beach. Once we got there, we discovered that the beach was crowded beyond belief.

"Aw crap. You can't even see where to get on the balloons…" I mumbled before looking down at Roxas who was looking up at me with big blue puppy dog eyes. I still can't believe how _blue_ his eyes are…

"If the beach is this crowded, how are we supposed to ride the hot air balloons?" He asked, pouting slightly. Aww! He's so cute! But I hate to see him disappointed…

"Well, do you want to see if some of the people will leave? We could do some other things then come back later to see if the line shrinks." I suggested, and it seemed to cheer Roxas up. He smiled before nodding.

"Okay, let's see if they have ice cream." Next thing I know, I'm being dragged by the hand along the beach. Roxas must have an ice cream radar or something because he found an ice cream vendor almost immediately. He bought sea salt, as always, and I decided to get chocolate. After we got our ice cream we sat and watched more hot air balloons float by, and grabbed something to eat after we finished our ice cream.

By the time the line for the balloons got short enough, the sun was already sinking into the ocean. Roxas tugged on me sleeve and when I looked down he was pouting, looking adorable as always.

"What's wrong Roxy?" I asked, putting an arm around him, pulling him close. He clung to my shirt, still pouting.

"Axel, we haven't ridden a balloon and the sun's setting already…"

"Well do you wanna see if we can still get a ride?"

"No, not really… Let's just get dinner or something." He said, looking down.

"Cheer up Rox, maybe we can try again tomorrow."

"No it's okay." We were halfway up the beach by now, so I guess he really didn't want to anymore… My poor Roxas. He really wanted to ride in a balloon… I was about to try to convince him to stay when I was stopped by a loud boom from behind. Roxas turned on the spot and stared at the sky with a look of pure cuteness on his face. Another boom was heard, and I saw colors dance across his face

"Fireworks!" He squealed before taking off towards the shore. I chased after him, stopping short at the water. My adorable little blonde plopped down on the sand, still staring at the fireworks exploding in the sky. I sat next to him and he scooted closer, laying his head on my shoulder. We stayed and watched the fireworks until they were over. I turned to ask Roxas something, but he had fallen asleep, mouth slightly hanging open. How the heck can he fall asleep during fireworks?

"Roxy, wake up." I said, shaking him gently.

"I'm not sleep." He said, officially scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh. Wait, if you weren't sleep, why were your eyes closed?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"About how much I love you." He said before opening his eyes and beaming up at me. "Axel, this was the best trip ever!" Roxas said before tackling me with a hug, both of us falling over.

"Who's the sap now?" I said playfully before kissing him on the forehead.

"But ya'know, I was thinking about something else too…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah… How did I not realize sooner that you liked me?"

"After four years, you're just now thinking about that?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I'm just now thinking about it out loud."

"Ah well I can answer that one for you. You were just a blissfully oblivious little boy for all those years."

"So?" He said with that adorable pout of his.

"But you're _my_ blissfully oblivious little boy." I said and kissed him.

"I love you Axel."

"I love you too, my little oblivious blonde."

**THE xxxxxxxxxx END **

**Sob! So that's the end guys! I took forever to make it worthy to be the end, cause I didn't wanna end it! –sob!- (sorry if you waited forever to read this...)much much much thanks to my loverly beta reader RecklessxDreamer! You helped me soooo much!**

**Much much much much thanks to you guys for reading and reviewing!**

**Much much much much thanks to the people who read offline (i.e my loverly friends) who kicked my butt to get me to write!**

**PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEASE leave that last and final review telling me what you thought! So much love for you all!**

**Yours,**

**Melodious Authoress**

**-runs off flailing arms and crying-**


End file.
